Pokémon Academy
by RockinPurpleSarah
Summary: *Co-written with Angelgirl16290* A group of students join a school called Pokémon Academy to learn how to become Pokémon trainers. But it's not all just battles and learning. These friends may get more than what they went there for. Mostly OC story!
1. Entrance Exams

Hello fellow readers! I hereby present to you a story written by me and my buddy Carrie aka Angelgirl16290! :D The reason this story is Wrestling-Pokémon is if you recognize some last names of the kids in the story, they're real last names of wrestlers. Yep, the kids in this story are future kids to a few of Carrie and mine's wrestler/OC couples. This story was also inspired by Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, reason for the Academy setting. But we will do our best to try to make this story as fun as possible.

All characters mentioned in this chapter (minus two) belong to Carrie and I. And most of the kids, or young adults, are around the ages of 16 to 19. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Pokémon Academy**

 **Chapter 1: Entrance Exams**

"Alex! Alex, wake up!"

18 year old Alexander Gerdelman rolled over in his bed and groaned as he felt someone shaking him awake along with hearing a female Irish accent. Opening his eyes he looked up and saw 17 year old Ember Farrelly standing over him. Alex sat up in his bed looking up at the red-headed girl he thought of as a little sister, strands of his brown hair covering his eyes.

"What is it, Ember?" Alex asked, sounding tired. "We need to get some sleep, we got our entrance exams tomorrow."

"That's why I'm waking you up!" Ember said. "If you don't get up right now we're going to be late for our exams!"

"WHAT?! IT'S ALREADY MORNING?!" Alex's eyes shot open, now wide awake. He looked at his alarm clock and saw the time. "Oh no! Let me get dressed, Ember!"

Ember exited the room as Alex jumped out of bed and quickly dressed in a black button-up shirt and dark gray jeans. Once he was dressed he ran into the bathroom and brushed his teeth and hair while Ember did the same. Both ran out of the bathroom at the same time and ran back into their rooms to grab their belts, which held their three Poké Balls containing the three Pokémon they each had.

"I've got my Pokémon. Got yours, Ember?" Alex asked.

"Got 'em!" Ember answered.

They raced downstairs and into the kitchen where Alex's parents Sarah and Frankie and Ember's parents Chelsea and Stephen were. Why were two families living in the same house you ask? All we'll say about it right now is it was and still is being kept a secret, and Alex and Ember used to think they were brother and sister for years.

"About time you two woke up." Frankie chuckled.

"You going to have breakfast?" Chelsea asked.

"No time, Mom!" Ember said. Both her and Alex grabbed a protein shake from the fridge and began to drink them down.

"Let me guess. You two are afraid you'll be late for the entrance exams, right?" Sarah asked.

"Duh!" Alex shouted. "If we're late, we won't win our battles and we won't get into the Academy!"

"How do you know you'll win? You barely passed your written exam while Ember had a really high score on hers." Stephen pointed out.

That comment by his father figure made Alex sweat drop. "I will win and get into the Academy! I've been training Squirtle, Growlithe, and Blitzle hard for this! Come on, Ember. Let's go!"

"Want me to drive you two to the arena?" Stephen asked.

Ember was about to respond to her dad but Alex grabbed her by the wrist, "No thanks, Stephen! We need the exercise! Bye!" With Ember by the wrist, Alex bolted out of the front door and the two began running towards the arena where the Pokémon Academy entrance exams were taking place.

"You know, we could've taken my dad's offer! Driving is much faster than running!" Ember said.

"Don't worry, Ember! We just need to keep moving and we'll make it!" Alex assured her.

Five more minutes of running and Alex and Ember, albeit losing their breath, were finally close to the arena. As they stopped to take a few second breather they could see the top of it.

"There's the top of the arena! I can see it!" Ember pointed out.

"Just a few more steps and we'll be there." Alex smiled.

But they suddenly heard the loud intercom from the arena, _"Last call for all Academy applicants! If you haven't checked in for your exam, please do so now."_

With that final warning and after looking at each other, Alex and Ember sped off towards the arena and ran inside. The man behind the check-in desk looked at the two strangely as they bent down to catch their breath.

"We're here… for our exams…" Alex said between deep breaths.

"Names please?" The man asked.

"Alexander Gerdelman." Alex introduced himself.

"Ember Farrelly." Ember introduced herself.

The man looked through the papers on the desk, "Gerdelman… Farrelly… Aha! You're in. Go in and wait until your name is called."

Alex and Ember walked into the arena and saw many people sitting in the seats. Most of them were applicants like them while there were also some Academy students watching. The floor of the arena was set up into four exam fields with four applicants battling at a time. As the two went to find a seat up in the top row, they spotted two of their friends sitting; the Rotunda twins, Kaylen and Kiki. Both girls looked almost exactly the same, but Kaylen kept her blonde hair down and Kiki had hers up in a ponytail. Another difference between them was Kaylen was a bit of a tomboy while Kiki seemed to always act like a brat.

"Kaylen! Kiki!" Ember greeted them.

Kaylen turned around, "Hey Alex, hey Ember. I didn't think you guys would make it."

"Of course I'd be here, I scored pretty high in my written exam." Ember smiled.

"Hmph, will you girls stop talking about how high you scored? I scored high too!" Kiki grumbled rudely.

"What's up with her now?" Alex whispered to Kaylen.

"She's just angry because my exam was finished really fast while she almost lost hers." Kaylen whispered back.

"Figures." Alex rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, she can't stop being jealous." Kaylen said.

Just as Kaylen finished the sentence, a boy that looked a little younger than them walked up the steps. He had short dirty blonde hair and looked like the shy type as he kept his head down as he was walking up the steps.

"Good job in your battle." Kaylen congratulated the kid.

"Thank you…" He said in a quiet voice. "A-are you in the Academy too?"

"Yes I am." Kaylen smiled. "I'm Kaylen, this is my sister Kiki, and these are my friends, Alex and Ember."

"Hey there!" Alex greeted with a cheeky smile.

"I'm Owen Lesnar, pleased to meet you all." A small smile appeared on Owen's face.

"THERE YOU ARE!" A loud female voice was heard from behind the group, slightly scaring Owen. Approaching them was another one of Alex's longtime friends, Rayna Sullivan-Good. She ran towards Alex and gave him a big bear hug. Alex blushed at the hug, mainly because he had a secret crush on Rayna. "I was looking all over for you and now you're here! 'Bout time!"

"I wouldn't miss this for the world, Rayna." Alex chuckled. "Did you already battle?"

"Yep and I'm in." Rayna nodded. "I only had to use two of my three Pokémon, Turtwig and Pansear. They beat the crap out of their opponents!"

"Congratulations, Rayna." Kaylen said.

Ember looked at noticed the short brown haired boy standing next to Rayna and she instantly recognized him. "Hey Jaxson!"

"Hey Ember! Long time no see!" Jaxson greeted, high fiving Ember.

"Jax Devitt? We haven't seen you in forever!" Alex commented.

"I'm back baby, and I am here to get into the Academy!" Jaxson shouted, throwing his arms into the air.

"Although he barely won his battle and he barely passed his written exam." Rayna chuckled, moving a chunk of her black hair back.

"Hey! At least I DID pass!" Jaxson protested, making the others laugh.

" _Ember Farrelly, please report to exam field #2."_ The voice over the intercom announced.

"My turn. Wish me luck!" Ember said before running down the steps.

"Go Ember!" Alex cheered.

"I'm serious, Alex, there's something up with you and Ember." Rayna said.

"Uh…" Alex stuttered, wanting to keep their families' secret… a secret. "We're just close friends, Rayna!"

"Right… You've been saying that since we were kids, yet you hang out with her quite a bit." Rayna said.

"We are just friends!" Alex defended.

"Hey, look at field #3!" Kaylen pointed out at one of the fields.

On the one field, one of the battle proctors sent out a Onix for the next part of the battle. He was facing an applicant that had short black hair, tanned skin, and some hair on his chin.

"You're doing a good job, kid. But this is the last round and I have sent out my Onix! Who will you send out?" The proctor asked.

"I know the perfect Pokémon to send out." The kid said in a slightly deep voice. He maximized a Poké Ball and threw it out. "Froakie! Go!"

"Froakie!" A small blue frog Pokémon came out of the Poké Ball.

The proctor laughed, "Nice try. Froakie may be a water type, but it is too weak to beat this Onix. Onix, attack with Body Slam!"

The Onix roared and went to slam its body down onto Froakie, but the kid smirked, "Don't judge a Pokémon by its size, proctor. Froakie, dodge the Body Slam!" Right when Onix was about to hit Froakie, Froakie moved out of the way and the Rock Snake Pokémon landed on nothing. Onix got up and attempted to do another Body Slam. "Froakie! Keep dodging!" The kid called out and Froakie once again dodged it. After two more attempted Body Slams, the kid tried something else. "Froakie, jump around Onix as fast as you can!" Froakie did as it was told and began jumping around all around the Onix, even jumping on the side walls.

"What is that kid doing?" Jaxson asked. "He hasn't even attempted an attack yet."

"He's going for a defensive strategy." Kaylen explained. "Froakie is a small Pokémon and it would be hard for a small one like it to take out a big one like Onix. He's trying to have Froakie tire Onix out and maybe when the time is right he can call for an attack."

"Defensive strategies are boring." Kiki commented. "…Although that guy is pretty cute."

"Onix! Don't let the Froakie make you dizzy! Tackle it whenever you have it in eyesight!" The proctor ordered. Onix watched closely, but whenever it thought it had the Bubble Frog Pokémon in sight and went to Tackle it, it missed by a second. After a few more seconds, the Onix definitely seemed dizzy and the applicant took this chance.

"Okay Froakie, time for an attack! Use Bubble!" Froakie unleashed its Bubble attack onto Onix, making the rock type Pokémon roar again. The Froakie continued with the move until its trainer told it to stop. "Okay, finish it off with Quick Attack!" Running with a fast speed, Froakie hit Onix right in the middle. Letting out one final roar, Onix fell to the ground and fainted from the hard hit.

"Good work, applicant. You even did a defensive strategy in that last round, a strategy not a lot of trainers do. Welcome to Pokémon Academy." The proctor said.

The kid nodded and put Froakie into its Poké Ball. "Good work, Froakie."

"He's right, I don't see many trainers go defensive." Alex said. "He did pretty good."

"Yeah, that's Jayden Anoa'i. I heard that he got the highest score on the written exam out of everyone of us." Owen said.

"And he also took prep-classes like I did. He was in my class." Kaylen added.

Alex was forced to look over when he saw a huge flame of fire in the exam field where Ember was in. Apparently Ember's Cyndaquil just toasted the proctor's Parasect and that was the third round of the battle.

"Impressive battle, young lady. You are now enrolled in Pokémon Academy." The proctor said, which made both Ember and Cyndaquil cheer in delight.

" _Ah crap!"_ Alex thought. _"I was so busy watching the last of that Jayden guy's battle that I didn't pay attention to Ember's!"_

Speaking of Jayden, he was heading up the steps towards the group. But Alex noticed that as Jayden walked up, many girls in the seats were going googly-eyed at him. He decided to pay no mind as Jayden sat in the chair in front of Kaylen.

"You did a good battle out there, Jayden." Alex commented.

"Thank you." Jayden thanked.

"From the looks of it you may become one of the best Pokémon trainers here." Alex smiled.

"Hey… You looked great out there…" Kiki said with a giggle. Jayden just gave a nod at her.

"Alex!" Ember came running up to Alex and hugged him. "I'm in! I won!"

"Good work, Ember." Owen commented, a smile appearing on his face.

"Oh, thanks Owen." Ember thanked.

" _Alexander Gerdelman, please report to exam field #1."_ The voice over the intercom announced.

"Battle time! Let's go." Alex said as he headed down the steps.

"Let's go, Alex!" Rayna cheered.

"You can do it, Alex!" Ember cheered.

Alex walked into the field and saw the proctor he was going to face. The proctor had spiky brown hair, a goatee, and a blue uniform that looked like what most of the Academy students were wearing.

"Exam time, kid!" The proctor called out.

"Oh so you're who I'm going to face?" Alex asked. "You're supposed to be a battler for the Academy, but you look more like a unsuccessful biker dude." He chuckled at his stupid phrase while the proctor as well as Rayna and Ember sweat dropped.

"Idiot…" Kiki muttered.

"Enough! I am Donovan Arata! I am a prefect at Pokémon Academy." Donovan introduced himself. "What's your name?"

"Alexander. Alexander Gerdelman." Alex said.

"Well Alexander, you should know the rules: Three Pokémon for each of us and the first one to take down all the opponent's Pokémon wins." Donovan explained. "Chose your first one now."

Alex grabbed a Poké Ball from his belt, maximized it, and threw it out, "Growlithe! Let's do this!"

"Growlithe!"

"For my first Pokémon I shall throw out… Magneton!" Donovan threw out his first Pokémon.

"Magneton!"

"Oh a Magneton, this will be easy." Alex smirked. "But let's start fair. I'll give you the first shot, Donovan."

"Very well. Magneton, use Sonic Boom!" Donovan ordered. Magneton floated high into the air and released a shock wave towards Growlithe.

"Growlithe, dodge!" Alex called out and Growlithe did just that. "Use Leer to scare Magneton!" Growlithe gave a Leer at Magneton and the steel Pokémon froze in place. "Burn Magneton a little bit with an Ember!"

"Growlithe!" Growlithe opened its mouth and let out a small flame from its mouth, but it was strong enough to burn the Magneton.

"Okay, now take it down with a Headbutt!" Alex ordered. Growlithe ran at Magneton at full speed and took it down with one Headbutt.

"Magneton…" Magneton was done and Alex won the first round.

"That was easy." Alex said scratching the back of his head.

"Of course it was easy, steel and electric types are weak against fire types." Kaylen said. "Did Donovan put Magneton out on purpose to see if Alex knew his types or did he make a mistake?"

"Well seems you know that fire is strong against steel. But do you know if it's strong or weak against this type?" Donovan threw out his next Pokémon.

"Rawr!" A Rhyhorn appeared out of the Poké Ball

" _Ah! Rhyhorn is both a ground and rock type. I know it's weak against water, but I don't remember if it's weak against fire."_ Alex thought, then ordered his attack. "Growlithe, try out an Ember on Rhyhorn!" Growlithe used Ember on Rhyhorn, but Rhyhorn only shrugged it off. "Knew it… We'll need to try something else. Use a Headbutt!"

"Growlithe!" Growlithe charged at Rhyhorn for its Headbutt. But it seems Donovan saw this one coming.

"Rhyhorn, Horn Attack!" Donovan ordered and just as Growlithe was a second away from hitting, Rhyhorn jabbed the Puppy Pokémon with its horn, causing Growlithe to yelp in pain. "Now give it a Headbutt of your own!" Rhyhorn then slammed its head into Growlithe and sent it flying into the air and fainted on the ground.

"You did your best, Growlithe. Good job." Alex said as he returned Growlithe. He took out his next Poké Ball and released his second Pokémon. "Blitzle! Go!"

"Blitzle!" Blitzle stood ready for a fight.

"That wasn't a good Pokémon to bring out for this one, Alex." Jayden said. "Electric type moves have no effect on ground types."

"You really need to study more on your types, kid." Donovan chuckled. "Your Blitzle's electric moves won't do any good with Rhyhorn. Rhyhorn, run at Blitzle and do another Horn Attack!" Rhyhorn roared and charged at Blitzle.

" _Who said I was going to make Blitzle do electric moves?"_ Alex thought. "Blitzle, dodge!" Alex ordered just went Rhyhorn almost hit. Blitzle moved out of the way right on time. "Quick! Double Kick from behind!" Blitzle went behind and hit a Double Kick onto Rhyhorn.

"Oh no, a fighting type move…" Donovan said.

"This move may not be a fighting type one, but I think it'll finish this round off. This move may sacrifice Blitzle, but it's a move he's willing to do. Blitzle, to the front and do Double Edge, now!"

"Blitzle!" Blitzle ran to face Rhyhorn. It then ran at a fast and hard speed straight at Rhyhorn. Before Donovan could order an attack, Blitzle hit Rhyhorn with the powerful Double Edge. The move not only knocked out Rhyhorn, but Blitzle got knocked out as well.

"Both Rhyhorn and Blitzle fainted from the hit, that makes this round a tie." Owen said.

"Each person has one Pokémon left, and if Alex beats Donovan's last one he wins." Kaylen said.

"Impressive, Alexander. You made this round into a tie, which means we're tied with wins." Donovan said. "If you beat me, you'll be welcomed into the Academy." He took out his last Pokémon. "Aerodactyl, come on out!" Aerodactyl screeched at it was released from its Poké Ball.

"An Aerodactyl? This will not be easy for Squirtle…" Ember said.

Alex took out his last Poké Ball and looked at it. "This will be a tough one, Squirtle, but we trained for this. I know you can do it." He threw the Poké Ball high into the air. "Squirtle! You can do this, buddy!"

"Squirtle!" The Tiny Turtle Pokémon jumped from the air onto the field floor.

"Let's see how tough your Squirtle really is." Donovan said. "Aerodactyl, Wing Attack." Aerodactyl's large wings began to constantly strike on Squirtle, but Squirtle shielded itself with its arms.

"Squirtle, use Water Gun!" Alex called out. As Aerodactyl was still flying around, Squirtle launched Water Gun after Water Gun. It however missed every time.

"Too fast for you, huh?" Donovan smirked. "Aerodactyl, attack with Fly!" Aerodactyl flew up high in the arena and charged straight at Squirtle.

"Move out of the way, Squirtle!" Alex shouted. But his call was too late and Aerodactyl hit Squirtle spot on. Alex gasped as he saw the move. "Get up, Squirtle!" Squirtle pushed itself back up, but was attacked with another round of Fly.

"Good work, Aerodactyl. Now use Iron Head to keep the turtle down!" Donovan called out. Aerodactyl screeched and reared its head towards the downed Squirtle, aiming right to it.

Alex had to think of a move to get Squirtle up and fast. It was going to take Aerodactyl down, but it would at least give Squirtle time to get up. "Squirtle, use Water Gun and aim for Aerodactyl!"

Squirtle turned its head and saw Aerodactyl headed its way. It slowly opened its mouth and eventually let out a Water Gun right at Aerodactyl's face. Its eyes covered in water, Aerodactyl screeched and stopped in its tracks, giving Squirtle time to get back up.

"Stop fooling around, Aerodactyl! Attack!" Donovan ordered. Aerodactyl shook its head and charged Squirtle again. But this time Alex was ready.

"Squirtle, dodge and do another Water Gun!" Alex called out. Squirtle jumped out of Aerodactyl's way and released another Water Gun, hitting the Fossil Pokémon again. Aerodactyl screeched as it moved back. "Now let's do one of your more powerful moves, Rapid Spin!"

"Squirtle!" Squirtle tucked itself into its shell and went towards Aerodactyl rapidly spinning.

"Aerodactyl! Do-" Before Donovan could tell his Pokémon to dodge, Aerodactyl got hit with the Rapid Spin. Once hit, Squirtle landed back onto the ground.

"I think this last move shall finish this off. Use Aqua Jet!" Alex pointed to Aerodactyl.

Squirtle suddenly disappeared, not seen by anybody. But then… BANG! A powerful lunge from Squirtle hit Aerodactyl, causing a loud painful screech from Aerodactyl and falling to the ground. Almost everyone watching in the arena was in shock.

"NO!" Donovan shouted, before being pinned to the ground by his Aerodactyl falling onto him. "OW!"

"Beat ya! Looks like I passed the test." Alex said with a wink.

Donovan's hand appeared from under Aerodactyl, giving a thumbs up, "Welcome… to the Academy!"

Nearly everyone in the arena cheered for Alex's win, the loudest cheers being from his friends.

"Oh yeah, Alex!" Ember jumped up.

"Good job!" Owen cheered.

"Way to go, dude!" Jaxson threw up a fist.

"I knew he'd win." Rayna smirked.

"Impressive. He'll be good competition." Jayden said to himself.

"Squirtle Squirt!" Squirtle jumped into Alex's arms and hugged him.

"We did it, Squirtle, we did it! We're going to Pokémon Academy!" Alex said hugging his starter. He then returned Squirtle to its Poké Ball and headed back to his friends. "Well guys, looks like we're all in."

"Pokémon Academy, here we come!" Rayna cheered.

" _Attention. All of this year's applicants have taken their exams. Those who have passed their exams, please proceed to registration. For those who have failed, sorry, better luck next year."_ The voice on the intercom announced.

"We better head on down there." Jayden said standing up.

"Yeah, let's go, everyone." Alex said with a smile, leading his friends towards where the registration was.

Unbeknownst to them, a person was watching in the shadows as they walked away.

"So that fool beat an Aerodactyl by using a little Squirtle? Dumb beginner's luck, and I know luck when I see it. We'll see how long this kid lasts in the Academy." The mystery person chuckled.

* * *

So... how did we do? To be honest, I wrote all of this chapter, but Carrie gave me her input on what I could add in. :) Next chapter should be out whenever it can!


	2. Packing Up for the Academy

Here's a new chapter! This is mostly a filler chapter, getting to know the main "team" more and it's short, but we hope you enjoy!

All characters mentioned except for a few and the Pokémon belong to Carrie and I!

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Packing up for the Academy**

The day before the students were going to set out for Pokémon Academy, Owen was at home with a few things packed and ready to go. He was laying down on his bed looking up at the ceiling.

"I'm glad everybody got in, especially Ember… But I think I know her from somewhere… I think… Is my family proud of me? Is Dad proud of me?" He thought as he felt something heavy fall on him. "Oof."

"Bulbasaur!" A Bulbasaur smiled at him.

"Hey Bulbasaur… I was just packing up for the academy." Owen smiled as he got up and pet Bulbasaur. "And thinking a bit as well… Sorry for worrying you."

"Bulba." Bulbasaur smiled as he was being petted.

"Can't you believe we got in? I know we'll do great." Owen smiled some more. "With the two of us plus Tyrogue and Mienfoo we'll do our hardest to become stronger!"

"Bulbasaur!"

"Seems like you two are having a good time in here." Owen's mom Lindsay smiled as she was walking by.

"We're just getting excited for the academy!" Owen smiled.

"I'm glad, both your dad and I are proud of you for getting a high score on your written exam and for passing your battle exam too." Lindsay smiled.

"Awesome! What did Dad say though?" Owen asked getting really excited.

"He said he was surprised." Lindsay said as Owen looked down. Owen had a lot to live up to since his dad was the Beast, Brock Lesnar.

"Surprised huh…?" Owen asked disappointed. "I bet he didn't expect me to pass…"

"He did but you know your dad." Lindsay said as she sat next to Owen and hugged him. "He loves the both of us very much but you know he has a weird way of showing his emotions."

"I know… I just wish he would show them more though."

"I know but he is proud of you Owen, I am too and you'll do great at Pokémon Academy!" She cheered

"You think so, Mom?" Owen asked looking up at her.

"I know so!" She smiled and Owen smiled back as well.

"Thanks Mom!"

* * *

"You know what I wish?" Jax asked as he laid on his bed and a Shuppet floated above him.

"Shup?" The Shuppet asked.

"I didn't have to fly away to Pokémon Academy. I could just go to school close to here then just sleep, you know." Jax said as he closed his eyes.

"Aww someone would miss his parents." Jax's dad Fergal smirked in the door way.

"No, just my room." Jax said annoyed at his dad. "And maybe Mom but that's it!"

"Uh huh sureeeee and why aren't you packed up yet?" Fergal asked as he walked in.

"Don't feel like it." Jax said as he turned over. "Maybe after my nap." He yawned as a figure came through the walls and growled, which Jax opened his eyes and froze. "Hey… Darkrai… Hehehe."

"You were saying?" Fergal asked as he smirked.

"Okay okay! I'll get ready! Sheesh!" Jax yelled as he got up and got some things together. "Just know I'll get you back for this, old man!"

"Sure you will." Fergal smiled. He and Jax always liked to tease each other like this for fun, they never meant it towards one another, the two were truly alike.

* * *

Jayden was in his room, folding up some underclothes and putting them in his bag along with other things. Froakie sat on the desk watching him do it. After Jayden zipped up his bag and set it on the floor, Froakie climbed up on his shoulder.

"All that studying and all that training, it was worth it, Froakie." Jayden said. "I am in the academy."

"Froakie!" Froakie nodded in agreement.

"With you, Poochyena, and Nidoran, we will become even stronger." Jayden said confidently.

"Sounds like someone is ready for the Pokémon Academy." Jayden's dad Joe walked in.

"I am more than ready, Dad." Jayden said, putting Froakie down on the bed.

"Indeed you are. You took prep-classes, you trained your Pokémon everyday, and you passed your two exams. You did exactly what Jojo did when she wanted to become a student at the academy." Joe smiled, referring to Jayden's older half sister. She graduated from the academy two years ago.

Jayden remembered watching Jojo train her Panpour and her other Pokémon in the front lawn preparing for her tests. He also watched her read books about everything involving Pokémon. "Guess I got that from her." He chuckled.

"She loved what she did and so do you. You both worked hard to get to that academy and I know you'll learn a lot when you're there." Joe gave his son a small hug.

"Thanks Dad. I will make you and Mom proud." Jayden said.

"I know you will, son. I know you will." Joe said.

* * *

Kaylen was packing her things up in her room while Kiki just laid on her sister's bed watching with that glare she always seemed to give her sister. Kiki's Chikorita was laying on top of Kiki and Kaylen's Oshawott was sitting on the floor.

Kaylen turned and saw Kiki. "Aren't you supposed to be packing?"

"I already did it… like it would matter." Kiki muttered.

"Kiki, knock it off." Kaylen said, throwing a shirt into her bag.

"Knock what off?" Kiki asked angrily. "I know you will be the favorite at the academy! You ALWAYS are with everything we do! Ever since we were kids, you were always the favorite out of the both of us!"

"Stop being so jealous of me." Kaylen said as calm as she could. "I never did anything wrong to you."

"Oshawott!" Oshawott agreed with her trainer.

"Chika!" Chikorita shouted back at Oshawott.

"Being everyone's favorite twin is something you did!" Kiki shouted. "You couldn't stop bragging about how good you did on your exams for the academy!"

"I did not brag!" Kaylen yelled.

"Enough yelling, girls! Especially you, Kiki!" The twins' mom Amy interrupted as she stood in the doorway. "You both passed your exams and your father and I are proud of both of you for going to the academy! Now you two learn to get along while you're there. I do not want to get a call from the teachers saying you got into a fight! Learn how to get along, because I am getting tired of you two arguing."

Amy walked out of the room with Kiki following out seconds later.

"Thanks a lot, you got me yelled at again." Kiki glared at Kaylen once again. Kaylen just shook her head and sighed.

* * *

Rayna sat on her bed as she pet her Turtwig that was sleeping on her lap. Her parents were out on a date, so she was by herself in the house. She just finished her packing and was getting tired as her head began to go limp on her shoulder. But that's when…

 _Ring! Ring! Ring!_

The house phone was heard ringing from downstairs. Rayna jumped off the bed, but made Turtwig fall onto the floor.

"Turtwig!" Turtwig yelled in shock.

"Sorry Turtwig, but the phone is ringing!" Rayna apologized as she ran out of the room and down the stairs with Turtwig following her. She made it downstairs and picked up the phone. "Hello?"

" _Hey Rayna! I didn't expect you to answer the phone."_

"Oh hey Devon. Yeah, Mom and Dad are on a date, so I'm here by myself." Rayna greeted.

Devon was Rayna's older half brother. He was once a student at Pokémon Academy and went there when he was 18. After he graduated when he was 21, he took a two year break before continuing his studies at the Pokémon University. He was 26 now and he was about to start his third year at the university.

" _I heard from your mom you passed both your exams and are enrolled in the academy. Congratulations!"_ Devon congratulated. _"And yes I called to congratulate you."_

"Thanks Dev." Rayna smiled. "I may have not gotten a score as high as yours on the written exam, but I kicked butt on the battle!"

" _And that is what matters and you made it."_ Devon said.

Just then the front door opened and Rayna's parents, Jon and Christa walked into the house. Jon was kissing Christa's neck and Christa was giggling.

"Rayna! We're home!" Jon called out.

" _Parents home?"_ Devon asked.

"Yep." Rayna said. "And I think they had too much fun on their date if you know what I mean."

" _I'll leave you alone then. Have fun at the academy!"_

"Thanks Devon. Love you!" Rayna said.

" _Bye!"_ Devon said before hanging up.

"Who was that, Rayna?" Christa asked.

"It was Devon." Rayna answered. "He called to congratulate me."

"Yeah we told him that you passed your exams." Jon said with a smile.

"You've got your things packed for tomorrow?" Christa asked.

"All set!" Rayna said.

"Turtwig!" Turtwig agreed.

"Good girl." Jon said before hugging his daughter, with Christa joining in.

"I'm going to miss you." Rayna said while hugging her parents.

"Don't worry, you'll be back at Christmas break and the end of the school year." Christa smiled.

* * *

"Almost finished packing, Ember?" Stephen asked as he sat on Ember's bed as she packed.

"Almost." Ember answered.

Stephen moved closer to his daughter, "We're proud of you, you know that?"

"You're proud, Mom's proud, Frankie's proud, Sarah's proud, everyone is." Ember smiled.

"Hey! Aren't you proud of me too?!" Alex jokingly said as he walked into Ember's room.

Stephen laughed, "Of course we are, Alex. We're proud of both of you."

"And we're happy Alex actually did win his battle exam." Sarah said, walking in.

"Told you I'd win it!" Alex stood proudly, making Ember giggle. "Squirtle took down an Aerodactyl with a Rapid Spin and an Aqua Jet!"

"Squirt!" Squirtle, who was hanging on Alex's shoulder, said.

"Okay Alex, you told us that a hundred times already." Stephen chuckled.

Ember put the last of her things into her bag and zipped it up. Cyndaquil sat on it after it got zipped closed.

"Quil!" Cyndaquil said happily.

Ember grabbed and held Cyndaquil up, "Tomorrow is the day, Cyndaquil. Pokémon Academy."

"Everyone! Dinner is ready!" Chelsea called from the kitchen.

Stephen and Sarah left the room while Alex and Ember stayed behind for a while. They both sat on the bed holding their starter Pokémon.

"Nervous about going tomorrow?" Ember asked.

"A little." Alex said. "I mean ever since I heard about Pokémon Academy as a kid, I've been wanting to go."

"Same here, and we are both in and we are both going." Ember said.

"I'm glad I'm going with you. You were always like a little sister to me." Alex smiled. He wrapped his arm around Ember for a hug. "Come on, let's go eat dinner." They stood up from the bed and walked out of the room.

* * *

Next chapter, they officially go the academy! See you then! :D


	3. Welcome to Pokémon Academy

Next chapter, peoples! We are officially introduced to the academy and our characters get settled in. Which dorms will they be in and will they be okay with them?

Once again, most characters are OCs while there are some real life people as well.

* * *

 **Chapter 3: Welcome to Pokémon Academy**

"Hurry up, Alex! We can't miss the flight!" Ember called out as she stood at the top of the stairs with her bag.

Alex ran across the hall with his bag. "I'm coming! I'm co- WHOA!" He was about to fall down the stairs, but Ember pushed him back. "Thanks, Ember. Now let's go!"

The two ran down the stairs and headed towards the front door. But before they could even go out, Stephen zipped in front of the door blocking their exit.

"Stephen!" Alex shouted.

"Dad!" Ember shouted.

"You kids are not going to the airport on foot, you will not make it in time." Stephen said. "Get in the car, I'm driving you." He stepped out and started the car. After giving their family hugs, they got into the car and Stephen drove off heading to the airport.

* * *

" _Attention, first year Pokémon Academy students, please fasten your seat belts. We will be arriving at the academy in five minutes."_

Every student looked out their windows, hoping to see the academy as they arrived. Well, all but Alex, who was still asleep and has been sleeping for the entire four hour flight.

"Alex, wake up… Alex…" Ember whispered, trying to wake Alex up.

"Let me try, Ember." Rayna said with a smirk. She got out of her seat and walked over to him. Then with her mouth right next to his ear, she shouted, "HEY ALEX, WAKE UP!"

"AH!" Alex screamed and jumped out of his seat, nearly hitting his head on the plane ceiling. His eyes were budging out of his skull and almost every student was laughing. "What did you do that for?!"

"She woke you up, silly. We're almost there." Kaylen looked over and said.

"We are? FINALLY!" Alex cheered, his arms going up in the air. "This flight was taking forever!"

"How do you know? You slept through it all." Jayden said, his arms resting behind his head.

"Hey! My sleeping felt slow too!" Alex shouted.

"Everyone! I can see the academy!" Owen said as he looked out of his window. With those words, every kid on the plane looked out as well.

 **(A/N: While you read this part, I suggest you go on YouTube and look for one of the two Pokémon Anime Sound Collection songs: "Pokémon I Choose You" or "I Got a Victory Badge". Both will work.)**

There it was, the famous Pokémon Academy. The large white and red school building with the big Poké Ball on top with the academy name written in yellow on it stood out sharply. There were four smaller sites surrounding the school and there was a huge forest outside right behind it. The atmosphere looked welcoming for the newcomers as they stared out their windows in awe at their new home away from home.

"So this is it, Pokémon Academy." Owen said.

"We're finally here!" Jax shouted.

"Yes we are." Alex smiled, continuing to look out.

As the plane lowered to land, students ran up to towards it and began waving at the new arrivals.

" _First years, we have arrived at your destination, Pokémon Academy. Please get out of the plane in a single file and a professor should be there to lead you where you need to go."_

The students walked out of the plane slowly but surely and got onto the school grounds. Alex could not stop looking around, he couldn't believe he was here! But he also could not stop looking at the other first year students. Some of them looked younger than him while others looked older than him.

"Excuse me, coming through." A main with long ice blue hair tied into a ponytail, glasses, and a white uniform appeared through the front of the school, getting through the crowded area of students. Once he got to the newcomers, he straightened up his uniform and stood up straight. "Greetings, new students. I'm Professor Thomas and you shall all follow me into the school battling gym. Right this way."

Professor Thomas led the group inside the school where it seemed like they walked all the way to the back. Turns out they did because they ended up inside the school battle gym. After stopping the group in the middle of the gym, a woman with brown hair wearing a dark pink long sleeve shirt and skirt walked up to a podium.

"Hello and welcome, first year students." She greeted with a polite smile. "I am Headmaster Levesque and I am in charge of the Pokémon Academy. Now before you all get settled in, I have to go over a few things with you."

Headmaster Levesque went over the school classes as well as the rules of the academy and special events that happen. The lecture nearly made Jax fall asleep, but Kaylen kept elbowing him to keep him awake.

"Now I got all of that out of the way, one more subject to explain: student groups." She spoke. "All students in Pokémon Academy are separated into four groups: Gyarados Blue, Gengar Purple, Ampharos Yellow, and Scizor Red. Blues are the highest ranked, the first year students who are Blue got a high score on their written applicant exam and they also took prep-classes. Purples are second highest, students who didn't take prep-classes but still got a high exam score. Yellows are students who got an average exam score. Reds are students who just barely passed their exam, almost failing them. At the end of every quarter, which is one half of a semester and there are four quarters, every student will take quarter-end tests; both a written test and a field test. Depending on how well you do in the tests, you will either be promoted to the next dorm if you're not in Gyarados Blue, stay in the dorm you are, or get moved down to a lower dorm."

The headmaster took a breath, "Okay, since I spoke about the dorms, it is time for you all to get your dorms assigned." She pointed to three tables on the side of the gym with staff sitting behind them. "Those three tables are sorted by first letters of last names. The first table has last names A through H, second has I through P, and the last one has Q through Z. Line up in front of the correct table, tell them your name, and they will give you your dorm color, uniform, and class schedule. When you get what you need, get yourself to your assigned dorms, change into your uniforms, and you all can relax for the rest of the day. Classes start at eight o'clock tomorrow morning. Alright, go get your things!"

The newcomers got into their lines to get their dorms, uniforms, and schedules. Alex and Ember got into the first line.

"I hope we're in the same dorm, Ember." Alex said.

"I don't think we will be, Alex." Ember said. "The headmaster said we are put in dorms depending on what grades we got on the written exam. If we are in different dorms it'll be-"

"We shall see." Alex stopped her then stepped up for his turn. "Name's Alexander Gerdelman."

The woman behind the table looked through the pile of papers and took out a schedule. She then moved back and grabbed his uniform, which was a red jacket and gray pants. "Alexander, you are in the Scizor Red dorm." She said, handing him his uniform and schedule.

"Sweet! Thanks ma'am! Your turn, Ember." Alex got out of the line so Ember could take her turn.

The woman took out a purple sleeveless shirt and white skirt. "Ember, you are in the Gengar Purple dorm."

"Thank you." Ember smiled. Alex however didn't look too happy. "What's wrong?"

"We're not in the same dorm." Alex said.

"I told you we probably wouldn't." Ember put a hand on Alex's shoulder. "Don't worry though. We can always hang out. The headmaster said nothing about visiting people from other dorms."

"But Ember-" Alex began but Ember shushed him.

"Alex, we're not little kids anymore. I don't need protecting, I can handle myself." Ember looked down and noticed the skirt. She then asked the woman behind the table, "Excuse me, do I really need to wear a skirt?"

"Academy dress code, Miss Farrelly. Boys wear pants while girls wear skirts." The woman said.

"Well, can we make an exception to that with me and have me wear the pants?" Ember asked. "I really do not like wearing skirts."

"Ember, it's okay." Alex said. "Don't worry about it."

"You know how much I hate wearing skirts!" She whispered at Alex.

The woman rolled her eyes and called over to the headmaster, "Headmaster! Miss Farrelly here doesn't want to wear the skirt, she wants to wear the pants instead."

Headmaster Levesque looked at Ember, "I'm sorry Ember, but it's the dress code. Girls have to wear skirts."

"I really do not like wearing them, Headmaster." Ember said. "I feel really insecure when I wear them. Please let me wear the pants!"

The headmaster thought about it for a few seconds, then she looked on the inside of the skirt and took it from Ember. "Come with me. I have some white pants that are your size. Luckily you're not the only girl here who didn't like wearing skirts."

Ember smiled and followed the headmaster to where she needed to go. Alex decided to walk around and maybe wait until she came back. He saw Jayden pass him as he began to walk.

"Hey Jayden. Are you in Red too?" Alex asked.

"Hmm… let's see…" Jayden said as he looked at his uniform, which was a blue jacket and gray pants. "Blue jacket, I don't think I am in Red."

"Oh you're in Gyarados Blue, now I see it." Alex said, seeing the uniform.

"And you just now saw it?" Jayden asked.

"What? Do you think I'm colorblind?" Alex asked, sounding a bit offended.

"Did I ask if you were colorblind?" Jayden asked raising an eyebrow.

Alex laughed, "I guess you didn't. See you around the school!"

"We will!" Jayden said back as he walked off.

"Now I'm going to see if anyone else is in-" Alex started to say until he heard screaming.

"Kaylen is in Blue while I'm in Purple?!" Kiki yelled.

"Miss Rotunda, both of you got high scores, but she took prep-classes and you didn't. Therefore she's in Blue." The man behind the third table said.

Kiki growled and snatched her uniform and schedule from the man. "Once again, my sister is the favorite…" She muttered angrily as she walked away.

"What's Kiki mad about now?" Rayna asked as she and Owen approached Alex.

"Apparently Kaylen is in the Blue dorm while Kiki is in the Purple dorm." Alex answered.

"I really hope I don't share dorm rooms with her." Owen said.

"You're in Purple, Owen?" Alex asked.

"That I am. I got a high score on my exam, so Purple it is." Owen smiled.

Alex turned to Rayna, "What about you, Rayna?"

Rayna held up her uniform; a yellow sleeveless shirt and white skirt. "Ampharos Yellow. Looks like I'm the only one of my friends who's in Yellow."

"Don't worry, Rayna. Maybe I'll join you in Yellow after the first quarter exams." Alex winked at her. "Well, I'm going to check out my dorm now. Later!" Alex walked out of the school, looking on the map on the back of his schedule to see where the Scizor Red dorm was. "Can't wait to see what it looks like!"

* * *

"…This is the Scizor Red dorm?" Alex looked at the dorm in disbelief. He wasn't even sure if it really was a dorm. It was three stories high and was white with a red roof, but it looked more like a cheap hotel due to it looking dirty. After standing still and looking at the building, he sighed and looked on his schedule to find his room number. "Now what's my room nu-"

"Hey Alex! Are you Red too?" A voice was heard. Alex turned around and there was Jax, holding a red uniform.

"Uh… yeah."

"Are we in the same room too?" Jax grabbed Alex's schedule and looked. "Sweet! We're in the same room! We're roomies!"

"Uh… let's go in and check out our room then." The two walked over to Room #1 on the first floor, that was their room. Alex opened the door and there was a mini kitchen area, two small desks against the wall, a small bathroom, and a bunk bed. "This is definitely more like a hotel room than a dorm room."

"Are you kidding? This is great!" Jax said happily. "I'm calling dibs on the top bunk!" He climbed up the ladder of the bunk bed and laid down on the top bunk.

"Before you take a nap Jax, we should probably get our uniforms on." Alex suggested.

"Why do we need to put our uniforms on today anyway?" Jax asked. "We don't even have any classes today."

"Because the headmaster said so. And it's the dress code of the academy." Alex answered.

"Since when did you listen to authority?" Jax asked.

Alex shrugged, "Depends on who it is. But I would put on the uniform now. You don't want the headmaster calling your mom and dad saying you've been a bad boy already?"

There was a few second silence before Jax sighed and climbed out of the bunk. "I'll put it on."

After both boys got their uniforms on, they compared each others schedules to see if they had any classes together.

"Well we have period one Types and third period Battles together." Alex pointed

"Yeah that's cool- Wait a minute! We have gym class here?!" Jax groaned, "I thought that was over when I finished high school…"

As Jax was sulking over there being a gym class, Alex looked out the window. "Journey to become a great Pokémon trainer, here I come."

* * *

Ember walked into the girls Gengar Purple dorm and looked around and saw that everything was almost purple.

"Excuse me, you one of the new students?" A woman with a white jacket with purple outlines, a black skirt, and blonde hair asked.

"Yes, I'm Ember Farrelly." Ember told the woman.

"I'm Cheyenne Hickenbottom. I thought I recognized you." Cheyenne smiled. "How have you been?" She asked hugging Ember.

"I've been good. You?" Ember asked hugging Cheyenne. "How's the family?"

"Good. Cameron is the dorm master of the Scizor Red for the guys so we're both here. You may see him too." Cheyenne smiled.

"Awesome! So you're going to show me to my room?" Ember asked.

"You bet, follow me." Cheyenne smiled as Ember followed her upstairs until she stopped at a room. "Room 207, here's your key and your Pokédex and belongings should be inside. If you need anything at all don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you, Cheyenne." Ember thanked as she hugged her again and took her key and walked inside. She saw a bed, a desk with a computer, a small bathroom and her stuff on the bed, including a purple Gengar Purple Jacket and a purple Pokédex.

After Ember got into her uniform she logged on the computer and was about to call her parents until she heard yelling outside.

"WHAT?! THIS IS MY ROOM?! IT'S TOO SMALL AND DARK!" Kiki yelled.

"DO NOT YELL AT ME, KIKI! IF YOU WANTED A GYARADOS BLUE ROOM YOU SHOULD HAVE TOOK PREP CLASSES!" Cheyenne yelled.

"DON'T TELL ME HOW TO LIVE MY LIFE!" Kiki yelled as Ember peeked her head out.

"What's going on?" Ember asked.

"Ember, oh thank God! Tell this woman we deserve bigger rooms!" Kiki yelled.

"Actually I have no problem with my room." Ember said and Kiki was taken aback by Ember's comment.

"I knew you'd be no help!" Kiki growled.

"Hey hey! Calm down, Kiki!" Ember said walking up to her.

"You wanna battle me Ember?!" Kiki asked as she enlarged a Poké Ball.

"Be my guest then." Ember said enlarging one of her own.

"Hey hey hey! No battles inside the dorms!" Cheyenne yelled getting between them. "I'll report you both to the headmaster if you go through with this!"

"As you wish, Cheyenne." Ember said making her Poké Ball small and putting it back on her belt.

"Unfair!" Kiki yelled in anger.

"I won't hesitate to report you to the headmaster if your behavior continues, I have to go to the cooks to make sure they're preparing dinner for the new students and get the rest of the new students in their rooms now. Please behave, Kiki." Cheyenne said strictly and Kiki growled and slammed the door to her room.

"She's been like that all her life." Ember said sounding annoyed. "Also did you have to put her in the room next to mine?"

"I'm sorry Ember, if she gives you any trouble, just please get me." Cheyenne said.

"Not a problem." Ember smiled as she walked back into her room.

* * *

There we go! Now the adventures at the academy will start soon! How'd you like it? See you guys next chapter! :D


	4. Rival Meeting

Here is the next chapter, friends! And in this chapter, one of our protagonists meets their new rival! What shall happen with this meeting?

Most characters are OCs while some real-life are mentioned.

* * *

 **Chapter 4: Rival Meeting**

Alex and Jax were sitting in their room after Scizor Red had their welcome dinner. Their dinner was ham and rice and they didn't seem to mind, especially Jax since he kept asking for more. They were letting their food settle as Alex had his cell phone turned up and blaring out music from his dad's band Vex Temper.

"Man, Cameron sure can cook!" Jax commented, lying on his bed rubbing his stomach.

"Yeah, and he seems like a nice guy. Nice enough to have as the headmaster for Scizor Red." Alex said. Just then there was a knock at their door. Alex turned off his phone and called out, "Who is it?"

The door opened and the first one they saw was Ember. Rayna, Owen, Kaylen, and Jayden were behind her.

"Hey guys, we're going to check the school out. Want to join us?" Owen asked.

"Will we get into trouble if we're not in our dorms?" Alex asked.

"As long as we let the head of our dorms know where we're going, we should be fine." Ember answered.

"Sounds like a good idea." Alex smiled. He patted on the side of Jax's bunk. "Come on, Jax! We're going with the guys to check out the school. But first we have to tell Cameron where we're going."

"Right behind ya!" Jax climbed out of his bunk and followed his friends.

After telling Cameron where they were going, the friends went inside the school and looked around, and they were not the only students walking around in there. They looked at the classrooms, the gym where they were going to have gym class, they even spoke to a few of the teachers. When nearly every place in the school was visited, the friends were about to head out and back to their dorms.

Although Alex wanted to visit one more place. "Hey guys! We were in it earlier today, let's go inside the battle gym!"

"Uh…" Jayden began to say. "…We can't."

"What do you mean we can't?" Rayna asked.

"It's obvious you didn't read the academy handbook. It says no use of the battle gym after eight o'clock at night, and it's 8:15 right now." Jayden said.

"We'll just go in and take a quick look around, not like any of us are going to battle in there." Alex said.

"I don't think this is a good idea, Alex." Ember said unsure.

"Let's just take a quick peek. No one will know we were there." Alex assured and he began walking. The others looked at each other, then shrugged and followed him, with Kaylen and Jayden hesitating a little before they followed as well.

They made it to the back where they saw the doors for the battle gym closed, but the lights were still on inside. Alex grabbed the handle and moved it to see if it was locked and it wasn't locked.

"Let's go in." Alex said. But before he could turn the handle to officially open the door…

"HEY!" A voice shouted from behind. The group instantly froze at the voice and turned around. A few feet behind them was a young man who seemed to be about 18, Alex's age, who had short black hair nearly to a buzz cut and wore a Gyarados Blue uniform. "You're not supposed to be even near the gym after eight o'clock! Then again you look like first years, so I won't report you. So scram!"

"We were just going to take a small look." Alex said.

"You're not supposed to be-" The man looked and saw Alex. "…You're the one who had that Squirtle that took down that Aerodactyl at the entrance exams."

"Were you there? Yep that was me!" Alex said with a proud grin. "I'm Alex Gerdelman."

The man scowled at Alex, "My name is Brandon Roode, I'm a third year Gyarados Blue."

"I knew I recognized him from sometime today." Kaylen said. "Jayden and I saw him during the Gyarados welcome dinner."

"Wait, you look 18 just like Alex here. How can you be a third year student when you're 18?" Jax asked. The rest of the group looked at him weirdly.

Brandon gave him a look in disbelief, "I came into the academy when I was 16, idiot. You obviously don't know that ages can vary here depending on when a student got in." He looked back at Alex, "You just won that battle with dumb luck, kid. And I know luck when I see it."

"You think it was luck?" Alex asked. "I trained my Pokémon hard for that!"

Brandon scoffed, "And yet I heard you nearly flunked your written exam. How can I possibly believe that? Plus because you nearly flunked, you're in the Scizor Scum dorm!"

"The Scizors are not scum!" Both Alex and Jax shouted.

"Then why are most of the students in that dorm near-flunkies?" Brandon asked mockingly. "I had the highest scores on my tests in my prep-class before coming into this academy and now I'll become the next greatest Pokémon trainer."

"Impossible." Alex said, crossing his arms. "Because I'm going to be the next greatest Pokémon trainer."

Brandon blinked twice, then laughed. "A Scizor Scum like you as greatest Pokémon trainer? Yeah right! I would love to see that!"

"Well it's true!" Alex protested. "I bet I can beat you in a Pokémon battle! I bet I can beat you with one Pokémon!"

"I wouldn't count on that, Alex…" Owen whispered. "Since he's a third year he may have a starter Pokémon that's in its final evolution!"

"Don't worry, Owen. Squirtle's pretty strong, he can do it." Alex confidently said.

"Is that so?" Brandon asked. "Well then, why don't we just go into the gym and battle? Don't worry, no one will notice we're in there." He said that last part with a chuckle.

"I accept the battle offer! Let's go!" Alex said.

"Uh oh…" Kaylen said.

"If we caught, we are so dead." Rayna said.

Everyone went into the gym and Brandon and Alex stood in the middle of it. Alex stood determined ready to fight while Brandon smirked.

"One Pokémon for each of us and they shall be our starter Pokémon." Brandon said. "Let yours out now."

"Fine by me." Alex enlarged a Poké Ball and threw it up in the air. "Squirtle! Time to battle!"

"Squirtle!" Squirtle jumped onto the gym floor, ready to battle.

"My turn." Brandon took out his Poké Ball and threw it. "Vaporeon! Go!"

"Vaporeon!" A blue Pokémon, about two feet taller than Squirtle, came out of the Poké Ball. Upon seeing Brandon's starter, Alex and Jax started to laugh.

"THAT'S your starter?!" Jax laughed on the sidelines. "You got this in the bag, Alex!"

"I knew you scum would laugh since Vaporeon doesn't look strong. But you know what they say, looks can be deceiving." Brandon smirked. "I'll be fair and let you have the first move. Go ahead, do your first move."

"My pleasure. Squirtle, let's take Vaporeon down early with a Rapid Spin." Alex said.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle nodded, started running, and then went inside his shell, spinning straight at Vaporeon.

"Vaporeon, Quick Attack!" Brandon ordered. Vaporeon ran at Squirtle as he was headed his way and his head collided with Squirtle. Squirtle got hit back, but he got outside of his shell and landed on his feet.

"Hey! That was my attack!" Alex said. "You did an attack when it was my turn!"

"No, I countered it." Brandon said, sounding cocky. "Vaporeon, try Quick Attack again!"

Vaporeon ran towards Squirtle, but Squirtle dodged it even without Alex telling him. "Water Gun!" Alex called out and Squirtle hit the Water Gun on Vaporeon, stopping Vaporeon's Quick Attack. "Attack with a Headbutt!" Squirtle reared his head and hit Vaporeon head on.

Vaporeon was hit off his feet for a second, but got back up. "Is that the best you've got, Scizor Scum?" Brandon asked, his cocky smile on his face.

"No way! I'm just getting warmed up!" Alex said.

"We shall see. Vaporeon, blind Squirtle with Mud-Slap!" Brandon ordered.

"Dodge the Mud-Slaps!" Alex ordered back. Vaporeon sent out mud at Squirtle multiple times with Squirtle dodging them. But Vaporeon was able to hit one right on his face, blinding Squirtle. "Squirtle!"

Brandon chuckled, "That mud will take a while to get off of Squirtle's face, which means now I can beat him down for good. Now what move should I use first…? I know… Vaporeon, let's be a little easy on this first move and do a third Quick Attack." Vaporeon ran at the blinded Squirtle and hit it right on this time, making Squirtle fall to the ground.

"Get up, Squirtle!" Alex cheered his Pokémon on.

"Squirt…" Squirtle made it back up to his feet and tried rubbing the mud off from his face so he could see, but no luck.

"Blast that turtle back down with Hydro Pump!" Brandon ordered.

"Hydro Pump?! I thought only big water-type Pokémon could do that one!" Owen said.

"Move Squir-" Before Alex could finish, Squirtle was suddenly sent into the air by a large water blast that came out of Vaporeon's mouth! "Squirtle!"

"Squirt!" Squirtle hit the floor hard after being sent into the air.

"Looks like your Squirtle isn't so tough, huh?" Brandon said. "I think it's time we finish this turtle off, Vaporeon." Vaporeon turned his head to Brandon and gave the same smirk. "Vaporeon… use Hyper Beam!"

"HYPER BEAM?!" Alex and the others shouted.

"If Squirtle gets hit with the Hyper Beam, the battle will be over!" Jayden said.

"No kidding!" Jax said.

As Vaporeon charged the beam up, Alex looked in worry. His Squirtle was moving, but he was still laying and still had mud in his eyes. He couldn't lose this battle, he just couldn't! When he saw Vaporeon about to release the beam, Alex yelled out, "Squirtle! Move to the right!"

Vaporeon then released Hyper Beam straight at Squirtle, the beam blinding the students. When the beam subsided… Squirtle wasn't there!

"What? Where did that puny turtle go?!" Brandon asked, not believing Vaporeon missed the attack.

Alex looked around the gym trying to find Squirtle. And there he was behind Brandon, hanging on to a bit of the wall and the mud was wiped off his eyes.

"How did he get over-" Jax began to ask, but Alex shushed him.

Alex smiled at the direction of Brandon, really looking at Squirtle, and mouthed, "Rapid Spin!"

"What?" Brandon asked, before hearing a "SQUIRTLE!" coming behind him. He ducked and Squirtle hit Vaporeon spot on, sending the Bubble Jet Pokémon farther across the floor. After the move however, Squirtle got on one knee, obviously hurt and tired from the battle.

"Don't worry, Squirtle. One more move and this match will be over." Alex said.

"Vaporeon isn't finished just yet, Scum!" Brandon said as Vaporeon slowly stood back up.

At that time, Kaylen, who was sensing something, walked out of the gym. The two however planned to continue their battle.

"This battle will be done with this last move, Brandon!" Alex said.

"Same with my last move, Alexander! And your Squirtle will be the one fainted on the floor!" Brandon said.

"Then why don't we see who gets down first?" Alex asked.

But before either of them could order an attack, Kaylen came running back in. "Guys! We need to get out of here! Headmaster Levesque is headed this way!"

"Oh no… she must've heard the battle!" Ember said.

Brandon huffed, "Looks like you got lucky this time, Scizor Scum." He returned Vaporeon to his Poké Ball.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked. "The battle isn't over."

"Yeah it is." Brandon said. "I've seen what I needed to see. Your win at the entrance exams was a huge fluke!" He then began walking out of another door. Alex continued to stand there, angry.

"Alex, come on! We have to go!" Owen said.

"I had him! I almost had him!" Alex complained.

"Squirtle!" Squirtle complained as well.

Rayna ran up and grabbed Alex's arm, which followed with Alex grabbing Squirtle. "Come on!" The group ran out of the same door Brandon went through. Just in time too, as soon as they exited the gym, the headmaster arrived in. She looked confused as she looked around the gym.

"That's strange." She said. "I could've sworn I heard a battle going on in here." Shrugging, he turned off the lights in the gym and locked the doors up.

* * *

A few minutes later, Alex and Squirtle were sitting in front of the academy, looking up at the darkened sky. The gentle breeze was moving through Alex's shoulder-length brown hair.

"Stinks we had to stop the battle with Brandon. But I knew I was going to beat him." Alex grinned.

"Squirt!" Squirtle nodded.

"No offense, but either of you could've won." A voice said from behind Alex. Alex turned around and there was Ember.

"Eh, I think we could've won, Ember." Alex said.

Ember sat next to him and Squirtle. "Brandon is more experienced than you. But I'll admit, you did put up a good fight."

"Of course I did. I want to become a great trainer, you know."

Alex and Ember sat together for a few minutes, then Ember stood up. "I better get back to my dorm. We have our first day of classes tomorrow."

Alex stood up as well, "Yeah I better be going too." He put Squirtle in his Poké Ball. "See you tomorrow, Ember."

"You too, Alex." Ember said. The two went their separate ways back to their dorms.

* * *

There ends the chapter! What did you think Alex and Brandon's battle? I know that it's far from over with these two.


	5. First Day of School

First day of school... and it's a pretty short chapter at least to me. Hope you enjoy it though!

Most characters are OCs!

* * *

 **Chapter 5: First Day of School**

First day, first class. Alex, Jax, Kaylen, and Kiki were currently in Types, most of the students in the class being first years as well. Professor Thomas was lecturing on the strengths and weaknesses of various Pokémon types. Kaylen and Kiki were writing down every word, Alex was listening but doodling in his notebook, and Jax wasn't paying any attention whatsoever, he was sleeping.

"Does anyone know which types are weak against steel type Pokémon?" Professor Thomas asked. He looked around the room at the students. "Anyone? Don't be shy." He looked in the front row and saw Jax sleeping. Giving a small chuckle, he grabbed a book from the teacher's desk and walked towards him. Alex quickly switched to a blank page in his notebook so he wouldn't see that he was doodling. Professor Thomas lifted the book up high, then dropped it down on the desk, creating a loud banging sound.

"AH!" Jax instantly awoke, jumping out of his seat. The other students in the room laughed.

"First class on the first day of school and you are already sleeping in class?" Professor Thomas asked. "Not a good way to start, Mr. Devitt. Now, tell me what types are weak against steel types, please."

"Uh…" Jax looked around the room, trying to think of the answer. "Uh… steel types are weak against… They're weak against…"

"Come on! Even 5 year olds know this answer!" A Gyarados Blue shouted from the top row.

"Uh… uh…" Jax went silent and then lowered his head. "I don't know…"

"If you want to pass in this academy, you'll need to pay attention." Professor Thomas said. "Anyone know the answer?"

Kaylen raised her hand and he pointed to her, "Steel types are weak against fire types, water types, electric types, and their own type, steel."

"Correct! Well done, Miss Rotunda!" Professor Thomas congratulated.

"Thank you, Professor." Kaylen smiled. Three rows up however, Kiki gave her twin sister a glare behind her back.

As the professor continued the lecture, Alex looked over at the pouting Jax. "He's right, you know. If you want to become a good trainer, you'll have to pay attention."

"Says the guy who's doodling in his notebook right now." Jax huffed.

"Hey! I am paying attention to the lesson, I just don't take notes. They're all in my brain." Alex smiled.

An hour and a half later, it was third period and both Alex and Jax arrived at Battles class and took their seats. Alex took his seat in the front row while Jax took one in the back of the room. Ember spotted Alex from a few rows up and waved at him. In the front of the classroom sat the teacher, who had long shoulder length gray hair and a matching goatee and mustache. He peered up at the students as they walked in, but when Alex and Jax walked in he gave them a glare, giving the same look to other Scizor Red or Ampharos Yellow students.

The bell rang for the next class to start and Rayna ran in frantically as the bell finished ringing. She sat in the last seat in the front row, but the teacher saw her as she was the last one sitting down and gave her that same glare. "What's your name?" He asked her in a bit of an unsettling deep voice.

"Uh… Rayna Sullivan-Good." Rayna answered.

"Miss Sullivan-Good, you are a second late. Talk to me after class." The teacher said before walking to face the entire room. "Good morning. I am Professor Salvador and I teach how different types of Pokémon battles work. Let's get started with our first lesson.

Class ended an hour later and as Alex was about to head out of the room to head to gym, he saw Professor Salvador with Rayna. It looked like he was giving her trouble.

"How can you give me detention if I was a second late for class?!" Rayna asked. "At least I actually DID show up to class! No big deal if I'm ONE SECOND late!"

"Uh huh, sure." Professor Salvador sarcastically nodded, "That's what all Scizors and Ampharoses say. But then they all become flunkies and failures like they were designed to be. Detention after school, Miss Sullivan-Good, and that is final."

"That is not fair!" Rayna yelled.

"I agree with Rayna there, Teach. She did arrive to class, just a second late. She doesn't deserve detention for this." Alex walked over and butted in.

"You stay out of this, Scizor Scum! This Ampharos was late for class and she deserves punishment for it! I can put you in detention too!" Professor Salvador said rudely.

Alex crossed his arms and stayed cool, "I'm just saying she doesn't deserve this and she's my friend. If you want to put both of us in detention just because we're a Scizor and an Ampharos, go ahead."

"Why you-"

"What's going on here?" Professor Salvador's shout was interrupted by Headmaster Levesque walking into the room. "I was walking down the halls and I heard the commotion down here. What's the matter?"

"This Ampharos was a second late for class today and she refuses detention for it!" Professor Salvador said, pointing at Rayna.

The headmaster gave Salvador a look, "Really Salvador? I know you're not fond of Scizors or Ampharoses, but are you really going to put this girl into detention because she arrived just one second late? I don't think so." She looked at Rayna. "No detention for you, Rayna. You're good."

"Yes! Thanks, Headmaster!" Rayna smiled before running out of the classroom.

"But Headmaster-" Salvador began to say before the headmaster interrupted.

"No buts, Salvador! Go get some coffee or something, you can't be acting like this on your first day."

Salvador gave the headmaster and Alex a glare before he walked out of the classroom grumbling.

"What's the matter with him?" Alex asked.

The headmaster sighed, "Professor Salvador is not fond of Scizors and Ampharoses and absolutely loves the Gengars and Gyaradoses. We would replace him, but he is the best expert on battles we have."

"Eh, it's not a problem, Headmaster. I'll make sure he doesn't mess with us." Alex said with an assuring smile. "Well, I have to go. Can't be late for my first day at gym class!" He ran out of the classroom and headed to the direction of the gym.

* * *

After gym it was time for lunch for both the first and second year students. Alex got his food as he walked into the cafeteria and sat down at an empty table. As he sat down, he noticed at a table in front of him, Jayden was sitting with a few other students and the table next to his was full of girls who were swooning and giggling at the Samoan-American kid. It seemed Jayden didn't notice all the girls as he kept on eating.

Alex sighed, "Why are those girls drooling over him?"

"Well maybe it's because he's good looking and he is one of the smartest first years here." A voice was heard. Sitting at Alex's table were Ember, Owen, Jax, Rayna, and Kaylen.

"Ember? Kaylen? Rayna? Why aren't you three drooling over him?" Alex asked.

"I'm not, but look who is." Kaylen pointed over to the swooning girls' table, and Kiki was sitting in that table giggling.

"I honestly don't see what's so special about Jayden and why girls are already getting their panties wet on the first day." Rayna said. "I mean yeah he's got nice hair, beautiful gray eyes, and smart, but I don't see it."

"Looks aren't everything, so he's not getting to me." Ember simply said, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"So how is everyone's first day of school going so far?" Owen asked, changing the subject.

As the others were answering Owen's question, Jayden saw the group talking. He got up from his table and headed over to their's, the girls still staring at him as he walked. "Hello. Mind if I sit with you guys?" He asked.

"Go ahead!" Alex offered.

As Jayden sat down and began talking with the others, Alex turned to Ember who was sitting next to him. "So Ember, what classes do you have next?"

Ember took out her schedule, "Well next I have Breeding, then Types, and my last period is Pokémon Recess."

"Hey, my last period is Pokémon Recess too!" Alex said. "Maybe we can have a battle and train our Pokémon together."

"Sounds good." Ember smiled.

* * *

The final bell of the day rang as it signaled the end of the first day of classes. Alex and Ember put their Pokémon back into their Poké Balls and began walking in front of the school together.

"Good training, Ember." Alex commented.

"Thanks. Good to have the Pokémon out too. Glad to have this recess." Ember said.

Alex wrapped his arm around Ember, "Not bad for a first day of school, huh?"

"Not at all." Ember agreed.

"Weird thing is I didn't even pass by Brandon today." Alex said with a chuckle.

Ember chuckled back, "That's probably a good thing. Well I should head to the dorm."

"Yeah me too." Alex waved to Ember as they separated. "See you later, little sister!"

"You too, big brother!" Ember waved back.

As Alex walked back to the Red dorm, he did not know that two people were watching him.

* * *

Hope this was an okay chapter. I wanted to do more, but neither of us could think of anything else. We'll see what happens next chapter. Oh and to avoid confusion involving the end and in case no one remembers, Alex and Ember are not related, they just have a close brother-sister like friendship.


	6. Teacher Versus Student

Hey! What's up! Been a while since this story was updated. Well this is still the first day at the academy, so we'll see what goes on in this one.

Most characters are OCs!

* * *

 **Chapter 6: Teacher Versus Student**

Later that night when it was almost dark, the dorm headmasters were getting everyone ready for dinner.

"Alright ladies out of the pool, dinner time." Cheyenne said as she walked into the Gengar Purple girls' pool area and all the girls were out of the pool in their swimsuits. "Ladies, why aren't you in the pool?" She asked.

"Take a guess!" Kiki yelled angrily, pointing at something and Cheyenne looked over to see a Lapras in the pool crying out happily.

"What's wrong with the Lapras?" Cheyenne asked.

"It's taking up pool space!" One girl yelled.

"We can't get in!" Another girl yelled.

"Okay okay! Where's Ember?" Cheyenne asked as Ember came up from underwater.

"Right here, Cheyenne!" Ember greeted. "Is there a problem?" She asked as Cheyenne walked around the pool then crossed her arms at the ones who were outside it. "Lapras is taking up pool space, or you don't want to swim with Lapras it seems." She said suspiciously. "Because I see plenty of space even with Lapras in the pool."

"Tell Ember to return Lapras now!" Kiki yelled.

"Absolutely not! If Ember wants to swim with her Pokémon, that's her decision, same with you girls." Cheyenne said crossing her arms. "Now get dressed, it's time for dinner. You too Ember."

"Yes ma'am." Ember smiled as the other girls left the area glaring at Ember and Ember got out of the pool to pet Lapras. "Sorry they don't like you girl, but at least you can still swim with me." She smiled as Lapras cried out happily. "Okay, let's get ready to eat!" She smiled more as she returned Lapras to her Poké Ball.

* * *

"Mmm… mmm! This is just too good!" Jax said, his mouth full of pasta as Alex just sat back and chuckled. Besides Cameron and the two, dinner for Scizor Red was finished and the dining hall was empty. Alex and Jax stayed behind for seconds.

"I'm glad you boys like my cooking." Cameron smiled.

"It's awesome!" Jax said, some pasta flying out of his mouth.

As Jax kept stuffing his face, Alex turned to Cameron, "Hey Cameron. I have a question and I don't know if you can ask it."

"Ask away." Cameron said.

"Well, ever since I was a kid I've heard all about this academy. But I hardly ever heard about the Pokémon University until my friend Rayna said her brother was going there." Alex said. "I heard the two are related in some way."

"There is an interesting story on both the Academy and the University." Cameron started explaining. "The University was actually the first and only Pokémon school around many years ago. The Academy is its successor and only came into existence because of an incident."

"Incident?" Alex asked, raising his eyebrow.

"No one remembers or wants to remember what happened, but something happened at the University that was so bad the school had to be shut down." Cameron answered. "But with the only large Pokémon school around shut down, students had nowhere to go for the big league learning. After that however, the headmaster at the time had an idea to create another school and two years later, Pokémon Academy was born. Students flooded the doors at its opening and they were ready. The Academy was a success, but years later the University got the okay to open back up. To solve the problem and not wanting to tear down one of the schools, they decided that the Academy would be for younger students like the University once was and the University would now be for older students who either graduated from the Academy and wanted to continue learning or were too old to enter into the Academy." He took a deep breath, ending the explanation. "Does that answer your question?"

"Very much, although it stinks we don't know why the University was closed down on the first place." Alex said, before looking over at Jax, who had his head down on the table and snored loudly as he was sleeping.

"It's probably time for you two to get to your room." Cameron said standing up.

Alex stood up as well and lightly woke up Jax, "Come on, Jax. Let's go back to our room." Jax simply responded with a yawn and followed Alex out of the dining hall.

* * *

Outside of the Red dorm, Rayna walked along the lakeside, looking up at the moon shining on the water. She was just training her Pokémon outside of the Yellow dorm and she decided to take a little walk after she was done.

"I may have not been one to like school, but I think I'll have some fun here." Rayna smiled to herself. "I mean my friends are here, I may meet some new ones, and I get to learn more about my Pokémon." She sat down and continued to look out on the lake. "I just can't believe that Professor Salvador tried to put me into detention though, and just because I was a second la-"

"Well well well, if it isn't the Ampharos Yellow I tried to put in detention today." That voice made Rayna instantly stand up. Behind her was Salvador, staring at her with a grin. "What are you doing here near the Red dorm, Miss Sullivan-Good?"

"I… I was just walking around after dinner and I did some Pokémon training." Rayna said nervously.

"Uh-huh…" Salvador said in a tone that sounded like he didn't trust her. "You do know students aren't allowed to visit the other dorms without permission from their dorm headmaster?"

"I'm not visiting the Red dorm, I'm just walking-" Rayna was about to say, but she was interrupted.

"First you were late for class, and now you're visiting another dorm without permission, after curfew time nonetheless!" Salvador chuckled. "Not a good record for your first day."

"Just because I'm an Ampharos doesn't mean you can accuse me!" Rayna said.

"That's what all Ampharoses and Scizors say." Salvador shook his head.

At exactly that time, Alex walked out of the dining hall with him literally trying to drag a more-than-half-asleep Jax back to their dorm room.

"Geez Jax, can't you wait and go to sleep when we get back to our room?" Alex asked. He stopped moving when he looked over and saw Rayna's situation. "Is Professor Salvador messing with Rayna again." After giving a slight scowl, Alex tried pushing Jax up, making him stand up. "You wait here, Jax. I need to go help Rayna." Alex left, and Jax instantly collapsed on the ground and began snoring again.

"What's going on?" Alex asked as he approached Rayna and Salvador.

"Salvador is trying to get me in trouble again, all because I'm an Ampharos!" Rayna said. "He said I was visiting the Red dorm past curfew hours when I was just taking a walk!"

Alex looked at Salvador, "If you're still angry over not giving Rayna a detention, Teach, I don't appreciate it. The headmaster said she didn't do anything wrong."

"And once again the Scizor Red butts in." Salvador rolled his eyes. "Go to your dorm, scum, this is my business." He looked over to Rayna. "I'll make you a deal, Miss Sullivan-Good. You have a Pokémon battle with me and if you win, I'll drop all that happened today and I'll let you go. But if you lose, I'll report it to the headmaster and make sure you are expelled!" He let out a chuckle, "Oh how sad it would be if you got expelled on your first day of school."

"What?!" Rayna shouted.

Alex was not too happy with Salvador's proposition, so he stepped in, "If you're going to be like that Teach, how about you face both of us and if we lose, both of us get expelled?"

"Alex!" Rayna looked at him in disbelief.

Salvador heard Alex and smirked, "Are you sure about this, Mr. Gerdelman? Very well then, a two-on-one battle, one Pokémon for each of us."

As the three got into a battle position, Rayna whispered to Alex concerned, "Are you crazy?! He's a teacher! If we loose this we'll be expelled for something that shouldn't be a big deal!"

"Relax Rayna!" Alex said confidently. "He's just a teacher, his Pokémon shouldn't be that tough."

"Well go on, kids. It's time to battle, choose your Pokémon!" Salvador called out.

"I got mine chosen!" Alex took out a Poké Ball and Rayna did the same. "I choose Blitzle!"

"And I'll choose Pansear!" Rayna called out, releasing her Poké Ball revealing her Pansear.

"Blitzle!"

"Pansear!"

" _You may have past your entrance exams, but you are no match against me."_ Salvador thought to himself before throwing out his Poké Ball. "Go Dusknoir!"

"Dusknoir!" A giant gray Pokémon with a single red eye was released from the Poké Ball and it was one Alex nor Rayna seemed to recognize.

"I've never seen that one before." Alex said, taking out his Pokédex.

" _Dusknoir, the Gripper Pokémon. This feared Pokémon is said to travel to worlds unknown. Some even believe that it takes lost spirits along with it."_ Dexter explained.

"Oh crap, this Pokémon looks tough!" Rayna commented.

"Just work with me and we can beat him." Alex assured, which earned a nod from Rayna. He then ordered his first attack, "Blitzle, attack with Shock Wave!"

"Pansear, use Incinerate!" Rayna ordered.

Both Blitzle and Pansear did their respectful attacks onto Dusknoir. Blitzle released his jolt of electricity and Pansear hit his fire, both of them hitting their attacks right on. Dusknoir however looked like it hardly took damage. It's arms were shielding itself from the attacks.

"I don't think the attacks did anything…" Rayna said.

"Okay, maybe those didn't work! Let's just hit Dusknoir head on!" Alex said. "Blitzle, attack with Quick Attack!"

"And Pansear, scratch with Fury Swipes!" Rayna ordered.

"Blitzle…!" Blitzle charged himself up and ran for an attack. Pansear ran ahead of Blitzle and jumped on Dusknoir's face, Fury Swiping all over it's face. "Pan Pan Pan! Pansear!" But Dusknoir once again wasn't bothered as it easily shoved Blitzle out of the way as he got close and grabbed Pansear with one hand and threw him down onto the ground.

"What? This isn't fair!" Rayna shouted. "Dusknoir isn't even doing anything!"

"Either that or Dusknoir is just stronger than your puny little Pokémon." Salvador smirked. "If you want to beat me you're going to have to do better than that!"

"Grr… Pansear! Use Bite!" Rayna yelled out.

"Pansear!" Pansear jumped at Dusknoir to go for a Bite.

"Shadow Punch on the Pansear, Dusknoir!" Salvador ordered. Dusknoir's fist suddenly got engulfed in a shadow and hit Pansear dead center, sending him a few feet back.

"PAN!" Pansear shouted as he got hit.

"Pansear!" Rayna shouted.

"Blitzle, attack with Double Kick!" Alex ordered as Blitzle ran to Dusknoir preparing a kick.

"Confuse Ray on Blitzle, now!" Salvador called out and Blitzle was suddenly stopped in his tracks as he was hit with a Confuse Ray.

"Wha- Blitzle, what's wrong?" Alex asked, not knowing what happened. "Attack Dusknoir with Double Kick!" Blitzle's eyes swirled in confusion as he looked over at Alex. He then went ahead and did the Double Kick… but on Pansear instead!

"Why is Blitzle doing the attack on Pansear?!" Rayna asked.

"I don't know! I specifically said to attack Dusknoir! Blitzle, I said attack Dusknoir!" Alex yelled, but Blitzle kept attacking Pansear.

"You obviously don't know how Confuse Ray works." Salvador shook his head. "Dusknoir, attack them both with Shadow Sneak." Dusknoir suddenly disappeared into the darkness, then appeared near the two Pokémon and attacked them, damaging them pretty good.

"Blitzle!"

"Pansear!"

Both Pokémon laid motionless on the ground after that move. Now Alex and Rayna were getting really worried.

"I told you Dusknoir is more stronger." Salvador smirked. "Sorry kids, but looks like you will be expelled because once I use this last move on your precious Pokémon, this battle is over."

"Oh no oh no oh no…!" Rayna began to panic. "Wake up, Pansear! Get up!"

Alex gritted his teeth, they couldn't lose like this, even if their opponent Pokémon was stronger. But as he looked over at them, he noticed Blitzle and Pansear slightly move their heads. They were still in it, they could still fight!

"Rayna, I got an idea!" Alex whispered to her. "They still have energy left in them! As Salvador orders his attack, we will order ours and hopefully this'll be enough to at least stun Dusknoir so we can attack!"

"I hope this works! I don't want to get expelled!" Rayna whispered back.

"Say bye-bye, kids. Dusknoir, use… Shadow Ball!" Salvador ordered as a wicked grin appeared on his face. Dusknoir held its arm out in front of the two Pokémon and shadow energy began to form in its hand. Then…

"SHOCK WAVE!"

"INCINERATE!"

At first it looked like Blitzle and Pansear weren't going to do anything. But just went Dusknoir was about to release the Shadow Ball…

"Blit…ZLE!"

"Pan…SEAR!"

Both Pokémon let out the attacks they started out the battle with, but this time with more force and right on Dusknoir, who was stunned and surprised by the attack and looked like it took much more damage than the first time. Even Salvador looked shocked at the attack.

"Dusknoir's vulnerable, now is our chance!" Alex said, "Blitzle, charge with a Quick Attack!" And Blitzle, getting his energy back with Pansear, attacked head on with a Quick Attack.

"Pansear! Attack from behind with Low Kick!" Rayna ordered. Pansear zipped behind Dusknoir right after Blitzle hit the Quick Attack and gave it a Low Kick, causing Dusknoir to fall over.

"WHAT?! HOW IS THIS HAPPENING?!" Salvador shouted.

"It's called training your Pokémon right and having faith in them!" Alex said.

"What's going on here?" Ember's voice was heard as she, Kaylen, Jayden, and Owen approached the battle. They stopped as they saw what was happened and watched.

Dusknoir tried standing back up, but Pansear gave it another Low Kick and Blitzle gave it a Stomp to make sure it stayed down a little longer.

"It looks weak enough." Alex looked at Rayna. "Think it's time for the coup de grace?"

Rayna nodded, "Let's finish Dusknoir off."

As Dusknoir slowly began to get back up, Blitzle and Pansear stood back, waiting for the next attack order. It came when their orders were called out.

"Blitzle! Double Kick!"

"Pansear! Fire Punch!"

The two Pokémon worked in unison as they ran to Dusknoir and hit their attacks at the exact same time, hitting on contact and sending Dusknoir back down with a thud. Blitzle and Pansear landed back on the ground on their feet and waited to see if Dusknoir would respond. After a few seconds, Dusknoir didn't move.

"Dusknoir's not moving, Teach. Looks like we're the winners!" Alex pointed to Salvador.

"No… No! My Pokémon are stronger than yours! This cannot be!" Salvador said in disbelief.

"It is." Rayna grinned. "It was two against one and we used teamwork and good training to win."

"Good job, you two!" Ember cheered on the sidelines.

"Impressive work!" Jayden commented.

"Sorry, but it looks like you can't expel us since we won. Part of the deal." Alex said.

Salvador grumbled as he returned Dusknoir to its Poké Ball. "You two scums got lucky, but when we battle next time, we won't be so lucky." He then stomped off, not turning back at the students.

"We did it! We're still here!" Rayna cheered as she leaped and hugged Alex. She quickly pulled away after she saw what she was doing and blushed.

"And it was because of good fighting and good teamwork, not luck." Alex smiled. They then took out their Poké Balls and returned Blitzle and Pansear. "That was fun."

"It sure did look like fun." Owen said. "Although we should probably head back to our dorms, it's past curfew."

"Yeah good idea." Rayna said as the others went their separate ways.

Ember however stayed behind. "You really are on a role so far huh? First the entrance exams, the battle with Brandon, and now this?"

"Ember, Rayna helped me out too. It wasn't just me." Alex chuckled.

"Still, you're on a pretty good start." Ember slightly shrugged. She then looked over and saw Jax on the ground, who apparently slept through the entire battle. "…Need help getting him into the room?"

"Sure, I would like some." Alex said.

Alex and Ember grabbed the sleeping Jax and carried him into the dorm room. They set him down in the bottom bunk as it would be a hassle to try and get him up on the top. After Ember left, Alex sat down at one of the computer desks and logged on to call his parents. Sarah answered it as he called.

"Hey Mom!" Alex greeted.

"Hi Alex!" Sarah greeted back. "How was your first day of school?"

"Pretty good actually." Alex smiled. "I think I'm going to have a good time here."

"I'm really glad to hear that." Sarah said. "You know we're proud of both you and Ember for doing this."

"And I promise we'll make you even more proud." Alex assured.

After a few more minutes of talking, Alex said goodnight to his mom and headed to bed.

* * *

First day of school officially done! Now that the first year has officially started, I wonder what our heroes will get into. :)

We won't be writing every single day at the academy, just went we decide to have something happen. Just to make that clear. :P


	7. Pokémon Assignment Hunt

Next chapter is finally up! And we'll finally get some Pokémon catching in this one! Hope you all enjoy!

Most characters are OCs!

* * *

 **Chapter 7: Pokémon Assignment Hunt**

"And that is all for today's lesson. Remember that Chapter 1 test is next week!" Professor Thomas called out as the bell was about to ring to end first period Types. The students were getting ready to leave, getting their things set to go.

"Oh! I forgot something!" Thomas shouted out, causing the students to sit back down. "I have an assignment for the first year students, so second years you don't have to listen to this." He grabbed a top hat from his desk that was filled with little pieces of paper. "You are going to pass this hat around and you are each going to take out only one piece of paper. On the paper will be a certain Pokémon type such as fire, water, etc. Whatever type you randomly pull out will be the type of Pokémon you'll have to catch. I know it'll take a while for most of you to catch a Pokémon in a day, so you have until Friday to get it. And in case any of you are thinking of cheating such as using another student's Pokémon or using one you already have, because people have done this before…" He grabbed a white Poké Ball with a horizontal red line in the middle, "you will all catch your Pokémon with this Premiere Ball. On Friday, you will all show the Pokémon to the class and tell me what you know about it. Any questions?"

"After we're done with the Pokémon after Friday, do we need to keep it?" An Ampharos Yellow asked.

"It's your decision." Thomas answered. "After Friday you can either let the Pokémon you caught go, or keep it. Are there any other questions?"

Kaylen raised her hand, "Most Pokémon have two types. Do we need to catch one that is just one type?"

"No you don't have to." Thomas answered. "If say you got ground for your type and you find a Pokémon that's both ground and rock, you can catch that. Just when you show your Pokémon on Friday say it is two types." He looked around to see if there were other questions and there were no others. "Alright, pass this hat around and pick out one piece of paper. And sorry, but you can't switch out types. Whatever type you draw out is the type you have to catch."

Thomas handed the hat to the first student in the first row and it got passed around the room. The hat eventually reached Alex and he pulled out a piece of paper. When he grabbed it, he passed the hat to Kaylen who was sitting next to him and opened the paper up.

"My type is grass, looks like I'll have to look for a grass type." Alex said with a smile.

"Rock is the type I have to look for." Kaylen said. She then chuckled, "I bet Kiki's going to get ghost, she is absolutely frightened of ghost Pokémon."

"That would be hilarious!" Alex laughed.

"Fairy type?! I got fairy type?!" Jax shouted from the back of the classroom. "No… No I'm reading this wrong. This really does not say fairy!" Jax closed his eyes, then opened them back up to look at the paper again. "…Still says fairy!" He ran down the steps and approached Professor Thomas. "I demand a redraw! I can't do fairy!"

"It's the rule, Mr. Devitt. Whatever type you draw is the type you need to get." Thomas said.

"No fair!" Jax pouted.

Kiki pulled out a paper and she instantly froze seeing the type she got, "…I have to get a ghost type." She said loud enough for the students to hear.

"I knew it, Kiki was going to get ghost." Kaylen laughed.

"Wonder how she'll pass this assignment." Alex laughed.

The bell rang for class to be dismissed and as the students began to make their way out, Thomas called out, "Make sure to grab your Premier Balls on your way out!"

As the students grabbed the Poké Balls, Jax asked, "Can Kiki and I at least trade types? I want to do ghost!"

"Sorry Mr. Devitt, but no." Thomas stressed.

"But I… You… I…" Jax suddenly groaned and fainted to the ground.

"I'll take care of him, Teach." Alex said while he grabbed his Poké Ball. He then grabbed Jax's arm and dragged him out of the classroom, the floor making a squeaky sound as Jax was dragged out.

* * *

Lunch time arrived and Alex and the rest of his friends sat at the same table. All of them had been to Types by now and they were discussing the types they would need to catch.

"I think after school, we should all go search for our Pokémon now so we don't do it at the last minute." Jayden suggested.

"I agree with Jayden." Ember said. "Let's do our searches today."

"I would be more happy for this assignment if I didn't have fairy type..." Jax pouted.

"Hey Ember, what type do you need to get?" Owen asked.

While the rest of them continued to talk, Rayna looked around and noticed the headmaster for the female Ampharos Yellow dorm, Rochelle Orton, walking around the cafeteria. "I'll be right back, guys." Rayna stood up and walked towards Rochelle. "Hey Rochelle!" She called out.

"Oh hey Rayna. What's up?" Rochelle asked.

"Just have some things on my mind." Rayna said.

"Such as?" Rochelle asked.

"Be honest, Rochelle... What do you think of Professor Salvador?" Rayna asked.

"Professor Salavdor huh?" Rochelle asked. "My honest opinion of him is he's an excellent teacher. But he needs to cut the Scizors and Ampharoses a break. They work just as hard as the rest of the students."

"That's not what he thinks of course." Rayna said. "He's been on my butt since I was a second late on my first day of class. He keeps watching me during class!"

"He does that to all the Scizors and Ampharoses. Especially the first years." Rochelle said crossing her arms.

"He's a huge dick." Rayna muttered, then covered her mouth. "Sorry! It's just... I get that from my mom."

"Hey hey, don't worry about it." Rochelle laughed a bit. "Don't forget who my parents are. But a lot of us agree that he is that." She said.

"I heard even Headmaster Levesque agrees." Rayna said.

"She does but he's one of the best teachers we have." Rochelle said. "You better finish lunch, if you need to talk I'm here." She said.

"No problem. Thanks Rochelle!" Rayna waved and headed back to her table.

"Sure Owen, we can go search for our Pokémon together." Ember smiled.

"Really?" Owen asked. "You're okay with that?"

"I said yes, did I?" Ember asked.

"Yes you did… sorry." Owen gave a little embarrassed blush.

"Don't be embarrassed, Owen." Alex joined in the talk. "In fact, mind if I join you two?"

"Why not? The three of us can work together to find our Pokémon." Ember said.

"That's settled then. We shall start after school!" Alex said with a smile.

* * *

"Jayden! Wait up!"

Jayden heard a female voice behind him as he was heading back to the dorm as the school day ended. He turned around and saw four first year girls; one Scizor, two Ampharoses, and one Gengar. All four of them had smiles on their faces and looked like they were blushing.

"We're going to do our Pokémon catching assignment for Types. Want to come join us?" One of the Ampharoses asked.

"Sorry girls, but I'm already going with someone." Jayden politely said.

"Awww! That sucks!" The girls said, disappointed.

Jayden however smiled, "Thank you for asking though, it was nice of you to ask me." He then turned around and continued leaving, leaving the girls behind him to sigh dreamily. Shaking his head and chuckling to himself, Jayden headed back to the Gyarados Blue boys' dorm. As he passed by the girls' dorm, he saw Kaylen sitting on the grass.

"Kaylen? You doing okay?" Jayden asked, deciding to walk over to her.

"Hey Jayden. Yeah I'm all right… it's just Kiki." Kaylen sighed. "She is once again calling me "the favorite" because she got the Pokémon type she hates. She has to find a ghost type."

"She doesn't like ghost types?" Jayden asked.

"She's terrified of them, all of them. One time we saw a Pumpkaboo, a cute little Pumpkaboo, outside our doorstep, and she screamed. …That Pumpkaboo is now a Gourgeist and belongs to my mom." Kaylen chuckled a bit. She then asked, "I heard you with those girls over there. Are you really going to search for Pokémon with someone?"

Jayden shook his head, "No, I just said that so they wouldn't bug me."

"Oh…" Kaylen said.

"…You want to help me search for our Pokémon?" Jayden asked.

Kaylen looked at him confused, "Why ask me?"

Jayden shrugged, "Well we're in the same dorm, we had prep-classes together, let's get to know each other a bit more."

Kaylen shrugged as well, "Okay. Let's go search for Pokémon." She grabbed her Poké Balls from the ground and Jayden helped her up and the went off into the forest behind the school.

* * *

"I can't believe it! Out of all the Pokémon types, I just HAD to get fairy!" Jax grumbled as he and Rayna ventured through the forest.

"Will you shut up about that already?" Rayna rolled her eyes. "You complained about it during Status, Battles, lunch, gym… We get it! You don't like fairy types!"

"That is the ONE type I do not like, Rayna! Can you blame me?" Jax asked. "How would you feel of you were forced to catch the one type you don't like?"

"Gee, I don't know Jax… maybe it's because I don't really have a type I don't like." Rayna deadpanned.

"Well, pretend you did! How would you feel if-" Jax suddenly silenced when Rayna gave him a wide-eyed stare, similar to what her dad would do when he was mad. "…I'll shut up."

Rayna's look faded away and turned into a smirk, "Works every time."

The two continued walking, looking for the Pokémon they needed. Rayna's type was ground, so that was what she needed to look for. After a few minutes of walking, they were all of a sudden stopped in their tracks when leaves exploded in front of them, causing them to fall back.

"AH!" Jax screamed almost like a girl as he fell onto his back.

Rayna stayed standing and she saw a brown blur move in front of her followed by a tall green one. She then heard a "Scyther!" from a few feet away.

"Pokémon!" She said. She pulled Jax back to his feet and dragged him with her to where the sound was coming from. They made it through a few trees and bushes before reaching where the sound came from.

A tall green insect Pokémon with scythe arms was standing over a little brown hippo-like Pokémon, who was shaking against a tree in fear. Rayna took out her Pokédex to see what the insect was.

" _Scyther, the Mantis Pokémon. It tears and shreds prey with its wickedly sharp scythes. It very rarely spreads its wings to fly."_ Dexter explained.

"I wish I could get that one…" Jax pouted.

Rayna looked down at the little hippo and saw it was scared. "Poor little guy… I can't let that Scyther hurt him! Turtwig, attack the Scyther!" She threw out a Poké Ball and released her Turtwig.

"Turtwig!" Turtwig landed behind the Scyther, waiting his orders.

"Attack it with whatever you can, Turtwig! Don't let it hurt the little guy!" Rayna said. Turtwig nodded and used Razor Leaf, catching the Scyther's attention.

"Scyther!" The Scyther turned around and started swinging its scythe arms at Turtwig. Turtwig moved around to avoid the attacks, then when he spotted an opening he hit a tackle right into the Scyther's midsection, sending it down on its back. Once it was down, Turtwig used Bite on the Scyther's arm and bit on it hard. Scyther tried to shake him off, but Turtwig hung on. Turtwig let go after a while and hit one more tackle on the Scyther, knocking it out.

"Good job, Turtwig!" Rayna cheered.

"I really want to catch this thing…" Jax continued to pout at the knocked out Scyther.

"I thought you said you'd shut up." Rayna looked at him before slowly walking towards the little hippo Pokémon. The Pokémon was still shaking, but it did stop when Rayna put a hand on it. "You okay, little guy?"

"Hip…" The Pokémon said quietly, looking up at Rayna. Its face all of a sudden turned into a smile looking at her.

"You're pretty cute." Rayna said. She then looked at him. "You look like a ground type… And that's the type I need." She took out her Pokédex again.

" _Hippopotas, the Hippo Pokémon. It enshrouds itself with sand to protect itself from germs. It does not enjoy getting wet."_ Dexter explained.

"Jax… I may have found my Pokémon for the assignment." Rayna smirked. "Hey Hippopotas, want to become a part of my team?"

"Hippopotas!" The Hippopotas smiled happily.

"Turtwig!" Turtwig smiled as well.

"Turtwig seems to like the idea." Rayna smiled. She looked on her Poké Ball belt for her Premiere Ball. "Aha! There it is." She took the ball on and enlarged it. "Poké Ball, go!" Hippopotas went inside and after three shakes, it was in. She walked over and picked the Premiere Ball up.

"Got my assignment Pokémon." Rayna said. She then returned Turtwig to his Poké Ball. "Your turn Jax! Time to look for a fairy type!"

Jax groaned as he followed Rayna further into the forest.

"Oh look at the time! I guess it's time to go back to the dorms!" Jax looked at his non-existent watch on his wrist and tried to run away, but Rayna grabbed him by his collar.

"You're not going anywhere until you find a Pokémon." Rayna said.

"I just need to find a Pokémon? Okay then." Jax looked in front of him as a Weedle moved in front of them. "There. I found a Pokémon. Now let's get back to campus before we miss dinner."

Rayna gave Jax a look, "Jax… dinner isn't until 7... It's 4:15."

"Well… um… We've been out here since classes got out! I'm getting tired." Jax whined.

"Stop the excuses, Jaxson." Rayna deadpanned. "I know we always were lazy and stuff on homework, but I want to start this year off good and I think you should too. Now we are not leaving this forest until you find and catch a fairy type Pokémon!"

Jax loudly groaned, "…Okay fine. …But can we sit down for a break at least? My feet really are tired.

"Might as well." Rayna shrugged as the two sat under a big tree. "Now that you mention it, I do feel a bit tired myself."

"Yeah, I nearly fell asleep during my last cla- AH!" Jax suddenly jumped and once again girlishly screamed when he saw a Pokémon that was mostly white with pink and blue and it had ribbons on it.

"Sylveon." The Pokémon looked up at Jax, its big blue eyes staring at him.

"Get it away from me! It's too cute!" Jax moved behind Rayna as she rolled her eyes and took out her Pokédex once again.

 _"Sylveon, the Intertwining Pokémon. It sends a soothing aura from its ribbonlike feelers to calm fights."_ Dexter said.

"I think it's one of the evolutions of Eevee." Rayna said, continuing to look at the Pokédex. "Oh, and looky here… it's a fairy type!"

Jax's eyes widened at that revelation, "Ohhh no… I'm not catching that thing!"

"Sylv?" The Sylveon tilted its head at Jax.

"Come on, Jax!" Rayna tried encouraging him. "Just catch it and after Friday, you can release it back here!"

"I'll be laughed at by everyone if I catch this one!" Jax complained. "I will not catch this- Whoa!"

Jax walked backwards and tripped on a rock, causing him to fall back. As he fell back, his Premiere Ball fell off his belt and started rolling towards Sylveon.

"Sylveon?" The Sylveon looked at the ball in curiosity. It used its paw to touch it, the ball maximized, and Sylveon went inside. The ball shook three times and stopped.

"What? That Sylveon got into the Poké Ball?!" Jax asked in disbelief.

"There. That wasn't so hard, was it?" Rayna smirked. "Now we can get out of here."

"Rayna…" Jax groaned once again as she handed him his newly caught Pokémon and they began to make their way out of the forest.

* * *

Kaylen and Jayden were walking through a trail in the forest, a trail that seemed to be explored on before. It seemed strange at first, but due to the fact this school has been around for years, it makes sense dozens of other students have been here before.

"Wonder if this trail leads us to a very explored spot in the forest." Kaylen wondered.

"Guess we'll see when we reach the end, depending on how long it is of course." Jayden said.

The two continued to make their way through the trail. A little further and they saw sunlight coming out from behind the trees.

"Did we go in a circle? Are we back at campus?" Kaylen asked.

"I don't think so…" Jayden walked ahead of her and walked out from behind the trees. Kaylen followed him out and what she saw was surprising. They were looking at an open field with Pokémon living within it. Most of the Pokémon were common ones such as Butterfree, Oddish, Rattata, and Pidgey. There was also two Ponyta galloping around, a group of Ledyba and Ralts, and many others.

"Wow…" Both Jayden and Kaylen stared in awe.

"Maybe we can find something here." Kaylen suggested as they made their way through.

"You need a rock type while I need a dark type, right?" Jayden asked.

"Yep." Kaylen nodded, looking around. After taking a few steps, she noticed what looked like a large rock against a tree. "Is that what I think it is?" She slowly made her way towards it and took a closer look. A huge smile appeared on her face as she saw what it was. "OH MY GOSH! IT'S A RHYHORN!" Kaylen jumped like a child at the sight of the Pokémon.

"I take it you like Rhyhorns?" Jayden asked laughing a little.

"Are you kidding? My mom is probably the biggest fan of Rhyhorn you'll ever see and I think that passed down to me!" Kaylen said. "And Rhyhorn is part ground, part rock type, so this'll be a perfect one to catch!" She took out a Poké Ball, "Oshawott! Let's catch that Rhyhorn!"

"Oshawott!" Oshawott jumped out of her Poké Ball and instantly ran towards the Rhyhorn.

"Water Gun, Oshawott!" Kaylen called out and Oshawott did just that.

The Rhyhorn roared as it was attacked. It saw Oshawott and instantly looked like it was going to charge at her.

"Oshawott, dodge!" Kaylen called out and Oshawott jumped and avoided the attack. "Now keep hitting Water Gun until it is weakened, and keep dodging when it attacks!"

Oshawott continued to hit more Water Guns and dodge Rhyhorn's attacks until it was weakened enough for a catch. Kaylen took out her Premiere Ball and threw it at the Rhyhorn. "Poké Ball go!" Rhyhorn went inside the ball and it shook three times, and stopped.

"YES! I caught a Rhyhorn!" Kaylen jumped with the huge smile still on her face.

"Oshawott!" Oshawott jumped with her trainer.

"Good work, Kaylen." Jayden congratulated. "Now that you have your Pokémon, time for me to look for-" Jayden stopped when he saw something on the hill a few feet away. "Hang on." He headed to the direction.

"I'm coming with." Kaylen put Oshawott in her Poké Ball and followed Jayden to the hill.

On top of the hill was a white Pokémon with a single horn on its head. It was just standing there looking around. Jayden looked at this Pokémon in curiosity, taking out his Pokédex as he did so.

 _"Absol, the Disaster Pokémon. It appears from deep in the mountains to warn people about upcoming disasters it has sensed with its horn."_ Dexter explained.

"Also says here that it's a dark type, and that's the type of Pokémon I need." Jayden said. He took a Poké Ball off his belt. "I'm going to catch it."

"You sure, Jayden?" Kaylen asked. "It says it's a disaster Pokémon, you sure you want that one?"

"Not all Absols mean instant doom, that I know." Jayden said. "Nidoran!" He threw out the Poké Ball and his male Nidoran jumped out.

"Nido!" Nidoran called.

"Nidoran, weaken the Absol!" Jayden ordered. Nidoran nodded and ran towards the Absol.

"Absol!" The Absol saw Nidoran headed its way and ran at him for a Quick Attack. Nidoran saw this however and moved out of the way.

"Nidoran, Headbutt it from behind!" Jayden called out. As Absol went for another Quick Attack, Nidoran moved away and was able to get behind it and he Headbutted the Absol in the side. The Absol moved to face him, but Nidoran already moved and did another Headbutt.

"Good job! One more right on the head, that should be good!" Jayden called out. Nidoran moved in front of Absol and ran right towards it. Before the Absol could react, Nidoran hit it spot on right on the head with the final Headbutt. With that, the Absol was dazed, ready to catch.

Jayden wasted no time and grabbed his Premiere Ball and threw it out. Once the Absol was in, the ball shook three times, then stopped.

"Assignment complete." Jayden smirked, picking up the Premiere Ball and putting Nidoran back into his. He looked over at Kaylen. "Time to head back to campus?"

Kaylen smiled with a nod, "Let's go. We've done our work."

* * *

"So I have to look for grass, Ember has normal, and Owen has bug. Did I get that right?" Alex asked as he, Ember, and Owen walked through the forest looking for their Pokémon.

"You got that right, big brother." Ember answered.

"Hang on, are you two actually brother and sister?" Owen asked.

"No, just really close." Ember smiled.

"Phew." Owen thought as he blushed.

"We've known each other since we've been in diapers, so you can say we're close." Alex said as they walked. What they didn't know was somebody was trailing them.

"Ursa?"

Owen stopped as he heard that noise behind them. "Did you hear that?"

"What you hear, Owen?" Alex asked.

"Ursa?" The sound was heard again.

"There it is again!" Owen said as the thing hid

"You're probably just hearing things." Ember smiled. "Come on let's have our lunches here."

"Good idea. I'm starving!" Alex smiled as he sat down and Ember laid down the blanket and they got on it and she went in her backpack and gave the guys a sandwich.

"It's peanut butter and honey, the chefs at my dorm made it, eat up!" Ember smiled.

"Yum!" Alex took his sandwich and took a huge bite out of it.

"Remember not to take too big of bites, we need to save some room for dinner." Ember chuckled

"At least we have something to hold us over until then." Owen said. "Thanks Ember."

"Anytime." Ember smiled as she took a bite.

Meanwhile the thing got closer to them then smelled the sandwiches.

"Ursa." It smiled as it snuck over and went into Ember's bag.

"Man I should have asked Cameron for something to go along with this!" Alex commented eating.

"Hey Ember, why is your bag moving?" Owen asked pointing at her bag.

"What are you talking about, Owen?" Ember raised her eyebrow.

Alex looked over and saw her bag moving. "Ember, your bag is moving!"

"Huh?!" She looked over and saw her bag move. "My bag!" She yelled as she quickly grabbed it and looked inside.

"Teddiursa." The thing said holding a wrapped sandwich. The thing looked like a small orange bear with beady black eyes. It looked up at Ember and looked frightened when it noticed her.

"Ursa!" It gasped.

"That a Pokémon?" Alex asked, taking out his Pokédex.

 _"Teddiursa, the Little Bear Pokémon. If it finds honey, its crescent mark glows. It always licks its paws because they are soaked with honey."_ Dexter explained.

"That's a Teddiursa?" Owen asked.

"Looks like it." Ember said taking it out of her bag.

"Teddiursa!" It said shaking as Ember gently put it in her lap and it looked up at her.

"There there, we won't hurt you, we promise." Ember softly smiled as she petted Teddiursa.

"Ursa." It said slowly smiling.

"Yeah, we won't hurt you." Alex said. He removed some of his sandwich and handed it to Teddiursa. "Here, have some of my sandwich."

"Ursa!" The Teddiursa happily took the piece from Alex.

"There you go Teddiursa." Ember said unwrapping the sandwich that Teddiursa was holding earlier than handing it back to it.

"Teddiursa!" The Teddiursa grabbed the sandwich and ate it.

"It is so adorable." Ember giggled.

"Why don't you catch it?" Alex asked.

"Catch it?" Ember asked.

"Yeah, it is normal type after all!" Owen smiled.

"Good point, it says so right here in the Pokédex." Alex nodded.

"Hmm..." Ember thought, looking at the Teddiursa.

"Teddiursa, you want to join my team?" She asked it softly.

"Ursa!" The Teddiursa nodded and smiled.

Ember grabbed her Premiere Ball and opened it as Teddiursa went inside and it shook a few times before it stopped.

"I caught Teddiursa!" Ember smiled standing up and holding out Teddiursa's Poké Ball.

"Good work, Ember." Owen congratulated. "You didn't even need to fight it."

"One down, two more to look for." Alex said. "Shall we continue looking?"

"We shall!" Ember smiled as she packed up everything. "Hmmmmm." She said to herself as she let out Teddiursa. "Let's go Teddiursa." Ember smiled as she picked it up and held it.

"Ursa." Teddiursa smiled back as Ember held her and the three continued on.

"So how are we gonna find our Pokémon?" Owen asked Alex.

"I have no idea." Alex shrugged. "Guess we just keep looking around until you find a bug and I find a grass type."

"So far we haven't spotted any." Owen said.

"And there's supposed to be lots of them in this forest." Alex said.

"So far we only found Teddiursa here." Ember said.

"Maybe they're hiding?" Owen suggested.

Just then, there was a rustling sound in the bushes, causing the three to stop.

"What was that?" Alex asked.

"I don't know." Ember said holding Teddiursa close.

"I'll check." Owen moved close to the rustling bush slowly. He grabbed a stick and gently poked it and a noise came out of it. "...I think a Pokémon is behind there." He put his hands on the bush and opened it up and inside of it was a caterpillar-like Pokémon.

"Is that a Caterpie?" Ember asked.

"I think it is, but it looks different then other Caterpie. Caterpie are green, but this one looks yellow." Alex said.

"Could it be a special Caterpie?" Ember asked.

"Pieeeeeeee?" It asked looking up at Owen.

"I'll check." Owen said taking out his Pokédex.

 _"Caterpie, the Worm Pokémon. Its short feet are tipped with suction pads that enable it to tirelessly climb slopes and walls."_ Dexter explained.

Owen raised his eyebrow, "Well it's obviously a bug type, but it doesn't say what's different about this one."

"Wait, I heard about rare shiny Pokémon... think this Caterpie is a shiny?" Ember wondered.

"I think it could be." Owen said as he took out his Premiere Ball. "Wish me luck." He said throwing it at Caterpie then it shook a couple of times before it stopped for a minute and signaled it was caught.

"...That was fast." Alex said.

"I got my Pokémon for the assignment as well, looks like I'm good too." Owen said. "Now to find you one, Alex."

"At this rate, it's gonna be hard." Alex said searching.

"Don't say that, Alex. You'll find a Pokémon." Ember smiled.

"Ursa!" Teddiursa agreed.

"Ember, it's not like a grass Pokémon is going to fall out of the sky." Alex said.

"Seedot!" A sound was heard said as something fell on Alex's head.

"Ow!" Alex rubbed his head. He looked down and saw a little brown Pokémon on the ground. "Huh... guess a Pokémon did fall from the sky after all."

"Seedot?" The Pokémon asked.

"Guess it's a Seedot." Ember said taking out her Pokédex.

 _"Seedot, the Acorn Pokémon. When it dangles from a tree branch, it looks just like an acorn. It enjoys scaring other Pokémon."_ Dexter explained.

"It was probably up in that tree to scare something." Owen said.

"You should catch it, Alex. It's a grass type." Ember said.

"Think I should?" Alex asked.

"Of course." Owen said.

"Well okay." Alex said taking out his Premiere Ball and throwing it at the Seedot. "Go Poké Ball!" He yelled.

"Seedot!" It said headbutting the Poké Bball back towards Alex.

The Poké Ball flew back at Alex and hit his head. He fell to the ground with a lump on his forehead. He stood back up and took out another Poké Ball.

"Looks like this won't be easy. I don't expect it to be. Growlithe, come out!" Alex threw out his Pokémon for a battle.

"Growlithe!" Growlithe jumped out of her Poké Ball.

"Growlithe use Tackle!" Alex called out.

"Growlithe!" Growlithe went for tackle but Seedot used Double Team right when she was about to hit it.

"Seedot is smart." Ember said.

"Growlithe?" Growlithe hit the copy of Seedot, and then she was attacked by a Bullet Seed attack. "Growlithe!"

"This Seedot is strong as well." Alex said. "It's perfect for my team though! Growlithe! Fight back with Ember!"

Growlithe turned and shot bits of fire around her, but Seedot kept dodging them.

 _"Damn, this Seedot isn't a joke."_ Alex thought. _"I have to do something...but what?"_ He thought about it and got an idea. "That's it! Growlithe, use Roar!"

Growlithe released a roar, causing the Seedot to stop dodging and begin to run away.

"Alex! The Seedot is running away!" Ember said.

"Not for long! Growlithe, attack with Ember directly!" Alex called out. At that moment, Growlithe attacked with her Ember attack and it hit the Seedot, knocking it out. "Let's do this again, Poké Ball go!" He yelled as he threw the Premiere Ball at Seedot and it began shaking. It shook for a while, then stopped, signaling Seedot was caught.

"I did it!" Alex cheered.

"Growlithe!" Growlithe barked happily.

"Congratulations Alex." Ember smiled.

"Teddiursa Teddi!" Teddiursa cheered.

Alex picked up the ball and returned Growlithe to hers. "Shall we head back to campus now that we're done here?"

"Let's go!" Owen said as they headed back to campus.

* * *

"So did you guys have any luck getting your Pokémon?" Alex asked Rayna, Jax, Kaylen, and Jayden once they arrived back at school grounds together.

"Yes, we all got ours." Kaylen answered.

"Looks like we're all set." Owen said as the group cheered. As they cheered however, they saw Kiki pass by them, her face all pale white, looking like she saw a ghost.

"Kiki?" Kaylen asked. "Everything okay?"

"No! Everything's not okay!" Kiki shouted, not turning her head at her sister. "I had to go to the darkest place in the forest to find a ghost Pokémon and this Misdreavus wouldn't leave me alone, so I had to catch it and I didn't want to! Why couldn't you get ghost type, Kaylen?! Maybe it's because you are the-" Kiki turned around and saw Jayden was with them, and instantly silenced. "Um… I have to go…" An embarrassed blush crept on her face as she walked away. This caused the entire group to laugh as she walked away.

"I thought she'd be too scared and fail this assignment." Rayna laughed.

"I'm even surprised." Kaylen laughed.

"Well, we all better head to the dorms, dinner's in an hour and a half." Ember suggested.

"Good idea, Em. See you all later!" Alex waved as the group went their separate ways.

* * *

That ends that! Our heroes have all captured another Pokémon for their teams. Now each of them has four Pokémon.

Next chapter introduces something new! You'll see!


	8. Pro-Battling Tryouts

New chapter of Pokémon Academy is out! And just in time for the release of Pokémon Sun and Moon! :D That's right, in honor of the release of Sun and Moon, I kicked my butt to update this story. It honestly... could be better and less confusing as I'll explain at the end, but for now, I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Most characters are OCs!

* * *

 **Chapter 8: Pro-Battling Tryouts**

Alex, Ember, Rayna, and Jax walked into the school, stretching out their arms. Well, minus Jax of course as he just fell onto the floor as they stepped inside. Rayna sighed and pulled Jax back up to his feet.

"Just five more minutes, Mom?" Jax said, still half asleep.

Alex yawned and rubbed his eyes, trying to get the last of the sleepiness out of him so he could head to Types. As he looked around the school halls however, he noticed a group of students standing in front of the large announcement bulletin board on the wall. He and the other three walked to the group, wondering what they were looking at.

"What's going on?" Alex asked, pushing his way to the bulletin board.

"Pro-battling tryouts for the school team are starting tomorrow!" A Gengar Purple said.

"What's pro-battling?" Jax asked.

A Gyarados Blue looked at Jax, "Typical, a Scizor knows the academy, but doesn't know what pro-battling is."

Another Gengar rolled her eyes at the Gyarados and explained, "Pro-battling is a sport almost all Pokémon schools in the world have teams for. It's a bit hard to explain, but shortened version is… there are twelve members of a team and four rounds in a game. Three teammates go in each round and the team who gets the most wins at the end of the game wins. If you want to try out for the team, you'll get it explained better."

Alex and Ember looked on the board and saw the announcement. It read:

 _Tryouts for this year's pro-battling team are coming! A new year is here for the Pokémon Academy Lugias and throughout these past 19 years we've had great teams! Interested in getting on the team? Tryouts are after classes tomorrow at 4 o'clock, don't be late! If you want more information on pro-battling, talk to either Coach Forester or Headmaster Levesque to be given a guide book to study. Hope to see a lot there!_

"This looks awesome!" Ember commented.

"I agree with you, Em!" Alex said. "I think I'm going to try out!"

The same Gyarados from earlier chuckled at Alex, "Sorry kid, but Scizors aren't allowed to try out this year."

"What? Where does it say that?!" Alex asked.

"Take a look at the bottom." The Gyarados pointed on the announcement. Alex looked closer and he saw where it said that:

 _Gyaradoses, Gengars, and Ampharoses are allowed to try out! Scizors however are banned from trying out this year. We apologize._

"Scizors are banned?!" Alex asked.

"Now that's unfair!" Ember said.

"You want to complain? Go do it to the headmaster." The Gyarados said before walking away.

"You know? That's what I'm going to do, I'm going to talk to the headmaster about this." Alex said.

"Let's not do it yet though, we got to get to class." Ember said.

"I did mean sometime today." Alex shrugged, heading towards Types.

During lunch, Headmaster Levesque was sitting at her desk working on paperwork in her office. As she worked, the door to the office opened and the secretary appeared.

"Headmaster, Alexander Gerdelman wants to talk to you." She said.

The headmaster put her pen down and sat up straight, "Let him in." With that said, the secretary nodded and Alex walked into the office. "Alex. Everything okay?"

"Yeah Headmaster, I just want to talk to you about something." Alex said, standing in front of her desk.

"What's on your mind?" The headmaster asked.

Alex took a breath before speaking, "Why are Scizors banned from trying out for the pro-battling team this year? Why aren't they allowed?"

The headmaster gave a small sigh, "I was afraid someone would say something about this. We weren't originally going to ban Scizors, but it was suggested we should by a teacher and the team captain of last year's team. Mostly because of an incident that happened. You see, last year our team was just one win away from breaking the record for most pro-battling wins in any Pokémon school. But on our last game, the one where we could've broken the record, one Scizor on the team purposely messed up and caused the Lugias to lose. And because of that, the Scizor dropped out and it was then Scizors were banned from trying out this year. Maybe we'll let them next year, but I'm sorry."

"That's terrible!" Alex commented. But then he had a thought, "Might I ask, who was it that suggested the Scizors should be banned?"

"Well Professor Salvador was the teacher who did and his hatred for the Scizors as usual I originally turned it down. But when Brandon Roode, the captain for last year's team suggested it as well, I felt like it was right to do it. Brandon is one of our best students after all." The headmaster explained.

"Really?" Alex gave a slow nod. "Headmaster, I suggest you let the Scizors try out this year. It may have been an accident with what happened last year, but one mistake like that shouldn't have the whole dorm be punished. Please Headmaster, don't leave the Scizors out this year. Let them try."

The headmaster stayed silent for a while, then took a breath, "...Okay, since you seem so passionate about the Scizors getting in, I'll reverse it. Scizors are unbanned and can try out."

"Thank you, Headmaster!" Alex thanked with a smile. "I will be there for tryouts tomorrow!"

The headmaster chuckled, "I don't doubt that." She then handed him a booklet. "Here's the guide book for you to study a bit before tryouts tomorrow. Now you should probably get back to lunch."

"I will, I'm starving anyway!" Alex said, dashing out of the headmaster's office with an excited smile on his face. As he made his way back to the cafeteria, the school intercom turned on.

" _Attention students! I have an announcement to make."_ The headmaster's voice was heard overhead. _"I have given this thought and I have decided… that the Scizor Red's will no longer be banned from trying out for pro-battling tomorrow! Any student in the school is allowed to try out. That is all for now, thank you."_

* * *

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!" Both Professor Salvador and Brandon shouted at the headmaster as they were in her office.

"Do you even remember what happened last year?!" Salvador asked.

"It was just one mistake, Salvador, and we shouldn't punish the whole dorm on what just one Scizor did." The headmaster said. "I say I made the right choice in letting all students get a chance."

"Headmaster, with all do respect, this is not a smart choice!" Brandon said. "We were just one win away from breaking the Pokémon school pro-battling record and that Scizor on our team last year ruined it!"

The headmaster stood up behind her desk, "It was probably just a mistake! It sure didn't look like the Scizor did it on purpose!" She looked right at Brandon, "Brandon, you are one of our best students in this academy, and I doubt you would stoop this low, but since I know you will be watching the tryouts tomorrow, if you even THINK about messing up any Scizor's chances at the tryouts, expect your chances of becoming Gyarados Blue prefect next year to go down." She then looked at Salvador, "And that goes for you too, especially since you complained about this."

Salvador glared at the headmaster, "Oh don't worry, Headmaster… I'll stay away far from the tryouts as I can."

"You better." The headmaster glared back. "Dismissed."

Salvador and Brandon walked out of the office. Once they were out of earshot, Salvador growled, "I can't believe that woman! She agreed that there would be no Scizors allowed on this year's team! Who the heck could've changed her mind?"

Brandon thought about it, then his face turned to a scowl. "Gerdelman..."

"What?" Salvador looked at him.

"Alex Gerdelman… I saw him walking around with a pro-battling guide book after lunch." Brandon said. "He probably talked to the headmaster and kissed up to her! She probably begged her to allow the Scizors in and she fell right for it! Gerdelman thinks he's hot stuff just because he got lucky getting into the academy..."

Salvador heard that and a smirk appeared on his face, "Brandon, I have an idea..."

Brandon smirked back at him, "Is it the same idea I'm thinking about?"

"Is the idea to, without being seen by the headmaster, sabotage Gerdelman's chances at the tryouts?" Salvador asked.

Brandon nodded and chuckled, "That's exactly what I was thinking."

* * *

"Come on, Seedot!" Alex encouraged his Seedot. It was the next day and the bell to signal the end of classes just rang. Alex was in Pokémon Recess in the schoolyard trying to train his Seedot, who was not cooperating.

"Seedot!" Seedot turned his body from his trainer.

"Seedot, just Headbutt the tree." Alex said. "You are not going back into the Poké Ball until you Headbutt that tree. Just once. ...Besides, pro-battling tryouts start in forty minutes!"

Seedot turned to the tree, "Seedot!" He did Headbutt the tree, but it was very lackluster. He turned to Alex and gave him a look that read _"There, I Headbutted the tree. Can I go back into my Poké Ball now?"_

Alex groaned, taking out a Poké Ball and returning Seedot. "Why is Seedot not listening to me?" He asked himself.

"Still having trouble with Seedot?" Kaylen asked, walking out of the school.

"He won't listen to me, Kaylen!" Alex pouted. "I've had him for almost a week and he still won't listen."

"Some Pokémon it'll take a while." Kaylen said. "Don't worry, with a little more training and he'll warm up to you."

"Yeah, just give him some time." Ember walked up to the two with Teddiursa on her shoulder.

"Ursa!" Teddiursa nodded in agreement.

"Well, I shouldn't focus on that. Shall we head to the gym for the tryouts?" Alex asked.

"Good idea, we don't need to wait for Owen since he said he was already going to be there." Ember said.

"Then let's get-" Alex was about to say before he saw Jax dashing out of the school screaming.

"HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! GET AWAY FROM ME!" He screamed. The cause of his scream was the Sylveon he captured the week prior, she was following him.

"Sylveon." Sylveon said happily, paying no mind that Jax wasn't fond of her. After the assignment was done, Jax tried to release her back into the wild, but she kept returning much to his disdain.

Rayna walked out of the school behind them with her arms crossed, "I don't think she's getting the hint, Jax!"

Alex sighed, "With the case of Jax and Sylveon it is the opposite of Seedot and I." He shook his head. "Let's go."

The three friends made their way to the gym class gym. There were only a few students there as classes just ended. One of the students was Owen, who was sitting on the floor and petting his Caterpie.

"Pieeeeee!" The Caterpie said happily as he was pet.

"Hey Owen, we're here." Ember called out.

"You got here fast." Kaylen said.

"There were people here before I was, they're the fast ones." Owen chuckled before waving at Ember. "How you doing today, Ember?"

"I'm doing good, Owen, you asked me that during lunch, gym, and Breeding as well." Ember giggled.

Owen blushed and scratched the back of his head, "Oh… sorry… guess I forgot..."

"It's okay." Ember smiled, putting Teddiursa onto the floor and Teddiursa walked over and began talking to Caterpie.

"I'm surprised you're trying out for this, Owen." Alex said. "You said you're not exactly fond of battles."

"I see pro-battling as more of a sport and a showing of teamwork between trainers and Pokémon. It's worth a try." Owen said.

Meanwhile outside of the gym, Salvador put on a short black haired wig and was wearing a silver jacket and sweatpants. His mustache and goatee were also colored black.

"I can't believe you're disguising yourself as a tryout instructor." Brandon shook his head. "This is idiotic."

"You want to sabotage Gerdelman's chances of getting on the team or not?" Salvador asked. "I'll look like someone else, so Levesque won't know it's me."

Brandon sighed, "If you say so. So what's the plan?"

"Well as you know from last year, all the students here will be told to get into teams of three and each team will work with an instructor. I will make sure I go with Gerdelman's team." Salvador said. "And while I do the instructing, you will do whatever you can to mess him up. Bump him, steal one of his Poké Balls, do anything. But make sure no one notices you're doing it on purpose."

"Gotcha." Brandon nodded and looked at his watch. "Coach Forester is in there. The tryouts are going to start. We better head in."

"That we shall." Salvador grinned, holding up three Poké Balls he grabbed from the instructors' table.

As Brandon and Salvador made their way in, Coach Forester stood in front of the chatting students along with the other instructors. He was wearing a silver Pokémon Academy jacket and blue jeans, and his dirty blonde hair was covered in a hat with the academy mascot, a Lugia, on it. He blew his whistle to get everyone's attention.

"Attention please! Tryouts are now in session!" Forester called out in a drill sergeant type voice, albeit not actually overboard like most. "Welcome to this year's pro-battling team tryouts! It seems we have a lot of students, but not a lot of time, so I will explain this as quick as possible so we can get started and we can be done in time for you all to get back to your dorms in time for supper. Now I assume you first timers here got yourselves a guide book to study a little bit before coming here, but for those of you that didn't I'll say this. Pro-battling is a Pokémon school exclusive sport that many schools around the world have teams for. Each team consists of twelve members as well as six substitute players in case a team member can't make it to a game or someone on the team doesn't have a certain Pokémon type. So yes, there are twelve players on a team but we'll also pick out six extra to be substitutes."

"Sounds cool so far." Alex whispered to Ember.

Forester took a deep breath before continuing. "Each game consists of four five minute rounds. Every round has three members of each team on the field and they will also have three certain types both teams have to use. For example, in the first round the three types could be water, grass, and psychic, meaning both teams have to use one grass, water, and psychic type. Then in the next round it could be electric, ghost, and fairy, I think you get the idea from there. The games are usually held in the battle gym and in order for your team to win a round, you have to try and force the opposite team's Pokémon outside of the Poké Ball shape on the ground or knock them out before the five minutes are up. If your team is able to take out enough Pokémon before time runs out you win the round and three new players come in for the next round. And now, real quick rundown of the rules before we get started: You need to use moves of the specific type; if you have an electric Pokémon and you bring out Raichu, you can't have it use Swift, it needs to be a move of the specific type; no using any moves that make the Pokémon go to sleep; and don't attack the Pokémon TOO hard, I know one of the rules is trying to knock them out, but do not attack them too hard. This is a school sport and we don't want Pokémon getting extremely hurt. Any questions before we start?" Forester looked around and no one asked. "All right! Everyone get into teams of three! An instructor will be with you once you got into teams and you can begin! I will walk around to check everyone's progress throughout!"

The students got into teams of three, which included Alex, Ember, and Owen in one while Kaylen joined two others.

"Our team is ready!" Alex called out.

"I'll take them!" Salvador called out as he walked over to the three. Since he was disguised, they couldn't tell it was him. "Let's go over here." He lead them to the corner of the gym and the three stood in a line in front of him. When they were ready, he threw out the Poké Balls which revealed a Mankey, a Houndour, and a Poliwhirl. "The three Pokémon types here are fighting, fire, and water. Do you three have at least one Pokémon of that type?"

"I have two fire and one water." Ember said.

"I have one water and one fire." Alex said.

"I have two fighting." Owen said.

"Okay, throw out the Pokémon you're going to use." Salvador said. As he said this, Brandon was walking behind Alex, unknown to them.

"I'll take the fire type of Ponyta, Alex." Ember said.

"Then Squirtle will take care of the water- TYPE!" Alex shouted as he suddenly fell to the floor. The cause of him falling? Brandon who pretended to stumble onto him and push him down.

"Oh Gerdelman! I am so sorry!" Brandon faked an apology as he "fell". As he did, he was able to grab one of Alex's Poké Balls from his belt without anyone looking and that Poké Ball happened to be the one Squirtle was in.

Alex chuckled, "Well you apologized, so you are forgiven." He then looked on his belt and saw that he was missing a Pokémon. "Hey! Where's Squirtle?!"

"Maybe it fell off of your belt when you fell." Owen said.

Alex looked around, hoping to find a Poké Ball rolling around. But there was none, "Where'd it go? Where'd Squirtle go?"

"Oh, looks like you don't have your water type." Salvador shrugged. "Sorry young man, but you may have to step out for this one since your friend said she'd take the fire type."

"No sir, I'll take the water type, Alex can do the fire type." Ember offered with a smile.

"I'm sorry, young lady, but no can-" Salvador tried to say.

"No! I insist!" Ember said, throwing out her Lapras. "Throw out Growlithe, Alex."

"But what about Squirtle?" Alex asked.

"I'm sure you'll find him." Ember smiled hopefully. "I'm sure you'll do great here."

"Thanks Em." Alex smiled back, throwing out Growlithe and Owen threw out Tyrogue.

Salvador sighed to himself, _"So glad we have other things we can do..."_ He cleared his throat and began the instructing, looking over at Owen. "Okay… Owen is it? We will start off with Tyrogue and Mankey. Mankey, attack with Low Kick!"

Mankey jumped up to hit a Low Kick on Tyrogue, but Owen knew what to do. "Tyrogue, attack with your own Low Kick!"

"Tyrogue!" Tyrogue countered with Mankey's Low Kick with his own, sending him back slightly.

"Not bad, Owen." Salvador nodded. He looked over at Ember, then nodded to Poliwhirl. "Poliwhirl, attack with Water Gun!"

"Poliwhirl!" Poliwhirl released it's Water Gun at Lapras, with Ember ready to call out an attack.

"Lapras, use Water Pulse!" Ember called out, with Lapras doing said move and hitting Poliwhirl a few feet back.

"Good hit." Salvador said. He then looked over at Alex. "Your turn. You start first."

"I start first? Cool." Alex grinned as he looked at Growlithe. "Growlithe, attack the Houndour with Ember!"

"Growlithe!" Growlithe barked as she let out her Ember attack towards Houndour.

"Houndour, Flamethrower!" Salvador called out and the Houndour released a Flamethrower, but not towards Growlithe… towards Alex.

"WHOA!" Alex shouted as she jumped back from the Flamethrower. His hand however got caught in the fire. "AH!"

"ALEX!" Both Owen and Ember shouted in fright. Ember immediately told Lapras to use a Water Gun on his hand which she did and the fire went out.

"Ow!" Alex shouted in pain, holding his slightly burnt hand.

"What happened?" Forester ran over to see what the problem was.

"I think the Houndour missed the target and Alex got burnt." Salvador said, trying his best to lie.

Forester walked over to Alex and looked at his hand, "Luckily it's not a bad burn, but you should go to the nurse's office and get it bandaged up."

"I'll take you there." Owen said, putting Tyrogue in his Poké Ball and leading Alex to the nurse's office with Ember returning Lapras and following behind.

* * *

When the tryouts ended, Salvador was in the men's restroom washing out the black on his mustache and goatee. As he was doing so, Brandon walked in with his arms crossed.

"I may not like Gerdelman, but don't you think trying to burn him was a bit harsh?" Brandon asked.

"Maybe it was, but that was all I can think of." Salvador shrugged drying off his face showing off the gray facial hair again. "That got him out of the tryouts so he won't ruin our team this year."

"Just be glad he didn't get burnt badly or else we'd be in big trouble." Brandon sighed.

"Relax." Salvador chuckled, putting his hand on the third year Gyarados Blue's shoulder. "I'm still teaching here and you being one of Pokémon Academy's best students is still intact."

"Thank goodness for that." Brandon said.

Meanwhile, Alex was laying in the nurse's office on the bed. His hand was wrapped up in a bandage, but his hand could still move. He looked up when he suddenly saw Coach Forester walk in.

"Alexander Gerdelman, is it?" He asked.

"Yes sir." Alex said.

"Two things; one, I think you lost this during the tryouts." Forester handed Alex a Poké Ball, or to be more specific, Squirtle's Poké Ball.

"Squirtle!" Alex shouted happily, taking the Poké Ball from the coach. "Where'd you find it?"

"Right after you left, it just appeared next to my feet." Forester shrugged. "I did hear you say it just disappeared, maybe you just dropped it."

"I'll never lose you again, buddy!" Alex hugged the ball, then looked back up. "What's the second thing?"

"Second thing is the nurse said you can still use your hand and since you and your friends couldn't try out earlier due to your accident, I decided to give you three a private tryout, that is if you're still interested." Forester said.

"Are you kidding? Of course I am!" Alex stood up with a smile.

"Come with me to the gym then, your friends are waiting there." Forester said.

"Wait, now?" Alex asked.

"Yes now. Come on!" Forester said as he walked out of the office with Alex charging out of it, but Forester called out as they exited, "No running in the halls!"

* * *

The next day, the team list was posted. The students were once again crowding around the announcement board when Alex and his friends arrived in the building. Almost instantly, he, Ember, Owen, and Kaylen ran to the board to see if they made it on.

"I made the team!" Kaylen smiled seeing her name on the list.

"So did I!" Ember called out.

"I made it too?!" Owen asked in surprise. "I… wow!"

"Did I make it? Did I make it?" Alex asked, being behind a group of students and not being able to see the list.

"Let me see..." Ember looked down the list and lightly gasped. "Alex… you made it!"

"YES!" Alex jumped in the air with a loud shout. "I'm on this year's pro-battling team!" He stopped and chuckled a nervous chuckle when everyone turned around and stared at him.

"When's our first practice and our first game?" An Ampharos Yellow asked. Kaylen looked down the list and saw at the bottom of it.

 _Thank you all for who participated in the tryouts! There were a lot of great ones this year, so we feel bad for those we had to pull out. First practice is today after classes and our first game will be next week against the West City Weezings. See you all at practice and bring your best!_

 _Go Lugias!_

"GO LUGIAS!" The students cheered and went their way to class. As Alex walked away with a huge grin on his face however, Brandon was seen farther away, sneering.

"HOW did he get on the team?! HOW?!" Brandon asked himself. He shook his head, "You may have gotten on the team, Gerdelman, but I will make sure you are out of this academy sooner rather than later!"

* * *

Phew! What a doozy! And while this chapter was good to write, I know it may sound confusing, especially the pro-battling thing (trust me, I wrote the darn thing and even I got confused) ._. Basically, to put it in simpler terms, pro-battling is like pro-bending from Avatar: The Last Airbender/Legend of Korra... but with Pokémon. That's it. If you're still confused on it don't worry it won't be a huge plot point to the series, well it will be a bit of a point in the future, but not a big one. We also won't mention it a whole lot.

Hope we can get next chapter up soon! See ya!


	9. A Twin Meeting

Howdy all! And yep, another story updated after so long! Pokémon Academy has returned! Took so long because of other stories and other things, but this chapter mainly took a while because of writer's block. ...Stupid writer's block. Anyway, new characters are introduced here and we'll see how well I do with battles involving more than two people... and I think I suck at them. Enjoy nonetheless!

Most characters are OCs!

* * *

 **Chapter 9: A Twin Meeting**

It was morning before classes and Owen was walking around the boy's Purple Gengar dorm with Caterpie on his shoulder. He had written his parents back and even texted them on the special school iPhone that only Purples and Blues got but no answer.

"Maybe my parents are disappointed in me Caterpie." Owen sighed.

"Pieeeeeee?" Caterpie asked.

"More my dad than my mom." Owen sighed more sliding down against the dorm. "People expect a lot from me because of who my dad is… but, I'm not like him at all..." He said sadly as he had a flashback.

 **Flashback**

 _"That was great Tyrogue!" 12 year old Owen smiled happily as his Tyrogue caught the frisbee._

 _"Rogue! Tyrogue!" Tyrogue smiled back holding it._

 _"Okay enough of that, what game should we play next?" Owen asked walking over to Tyrogue._

 _"Rogue..." Tyrogue began thinking._

 _"Hitmonchan use Focus Punch!" A voice was heard._

 _"Huh?" Owen asked as he and Tyrogue went to see what was going on and he saw his brothers Turk and Duke battling with their dad watching._

 _"Hitmonlee dodge and use Hi Jump Kick!" Duke commanded._

 _"Just my brothers battling again." Owen said as he watched them battle._

 _"Okay break time!" Their dad Brock said after a few. "Turk, your Hitmonchan needs to work on dodging faster. Duke, Hitmonlee needs to work on defense! We'll start again in a few!" He said walking off and Owen checked to see if the coast was clear, then went into the cooler and got two waters for his brothers while Tyrogue got waters for Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan._

 _"I… I thought you two did great." Owen said blushing a light pink handing his brothers the water._

 _"Watching us again, eh little brother?" Duke asked messing up Owen's hair._

 _"Tyrogue and I heard you guys..." Owen said quietly._

 _"Maybe you should watch us out in the open sometime." Turk smiled. "You could make an excellent battler!"_

 _"No thanks… Dad wouldn't want me to." Owen quietly said._

 _"You don't know that." Duke said._

 _"Dad already thinks I'm a disappointment… besides… you guys are just like him… I'm nothing like you guys… I'm too nice...!"_

 _"What's wrong with being too nice?" Turk asked. "You're just like your mom and I bet dad likes that."_

 _"Yeah, if I was a girl..." Owen said softly._

 _"Okay break time is over!" Brock said walking back on the field and giving Owen a look in which he left right away._

 **End Flashback**

"All my life my dad has been disappointed in me Caterpie, because I'm not strong or mean like him." Owen said as Caterpie nuzzled him.

"Pieeeeee!"

"Mail call!" Gengar Purple Boys Dorm Headmaster Declan McMahon was heard over the dorm loud speaker. Owen got up and walked inside and walked to him.

"Anything for me?" Owen asked as he looked.

"Actually, this came in for you just now. It's from your dad." Declan smiled handing the package to Owen.

"From… my dad…?" Owen asked softly and a bit shocked.

"Must be proud that you made the pro-battling team." Declan smiled.

"I doubt that." Owen gave a smile then walked to his room and opened the package as well and was shocked when he opened it.

* * *

"Pro-battling gloves?" Ember asked as she was outside with Owen in front of the dorm.

"With his symbol on them." Owen said.

"Was there any note?"

"None whatsoever." Owen said.

"I'm sure he's proud of you, Owen." Ember smiled as she took out a Poké Ball and threw it. "Come on, Ponyta. Time for school."

"Do you ride Ponyta to school every morning?" Owen asked.

"Not always, just when I feel too lazy to walk to the building." Ember chuckled. "You want to ride with?"

Owen's face brightened with a slight blush at the offer, "You… You're offering me a ride?"

"Only if you want to, or you can go ahead and walk." Ember said. "Are you going to go ahead and walk?"

"No no, I'll go ahead and take the ride." Owen quickly said as Ember helped Owen on the back of Ponyta. As he got on, Owen put his arms around Ember's waist, his blush getting more dark.

"We're going to make a quick stop at the Red dorm first, we have to see if Alex and Jax are up first." Ember said as she signaled Ponyta to head off.

After stopping by the Red dorm to see if Alex and Jax were awake, Ember and Owen proceeded to the school, enjoying the Ponyta ride on the way there. Owen was enjoying it a little more than he probably should have, he got to be with Ember for a while. But as they arrived on campus, they saw Brandon talking with a young man and a young woman. Both of them had brown hair and blue eyes like Brandon and they too wore Gyarados Blue uniforms. The young man's hair was somewhat messed up and unkept unlike Brandon's and the girl's hair was long and straight with the front sides slightly curled.

"I don't get it, Brandon. I don't see what's the big deal with that Alex kid." The young woman said.

"Yeah! He's just like everyone else in this academy, a student who wants to be a trainer!" The young man said.

Brandon shook his head, "How can you two not see it?! Gerdelman got into the academy with luck and I will not let that happen any longer! He even got on the pro-battling team!"

"So? That means he was good enough to be on the team." The young woman said. "You really are taking this Alex thing a little too seriously, big brother."

" _Big brother? Are those two… Brandon's siblings?"_ Ember thought before she and Owen got off of Ponyta and walking over to the three. "Excuse me, I can't help but hear your discussion on my friend."

Brandon heard Ember and narrowed his eyes at her, "You're the girl that hangs out with Gerdelman a lot… Ember, is it?" He asked. He turned to the two next to him. "I should probably introduce you to Braden and Rebecca, my triplet siblings."

"'Sup?" Braden waved.

"I prefer to be called Becca, Brandon..." Becca rolled her eyes.

"You're… a triplet?" Owen asked, sounding surprised.

"What's the big deal? Yes we're triplets." Brandon said annoyed.

"So why are you pissed about Alex?" Ember asked.

"Because the brat got lucky! Everything he does is luck! You two are Gengars, why can't you see that?!" Brandon shouted.

"He didn't get here by luck! He got here with heart and skill just like the rest of us!" Ember shouted back.

"No such thing as heart and skill when it comes to battling!"

"There's not huh?! Ember shouted. "I challenge you to a battle right here and now, Brandon!"

 _"Ember is so brave..."_ Owen thought blushing.

"Heh. You may be a top battler Ember and I respect that, but your Fire Pokémon are weak against my water types, even if you use Lapras and Teddiursa you wouldn't have a chance." Brandon smirked.

"My dad always said it's not about types. It's about the strength, courage and the heart of your Pokémon." Ember said.

"Here we go again with this heart nonsense." Brandon sighed. "You caught me in a good mood. You'll get your battle."

"That's what I like to hear." Ember smiled.

"But! I won't be battling you." Brandon smirked.

"Huh?!"

"The two of you, versus Braden and Becca after school in the battle gym." Brandon said smirking.

"EXCUSE YOU?!" Braden and Becca yelled.

"We're not your henchmen!" Braden yelled.

"These are Geldelman's friends. You'll do fine against them. Especially Owen, he's smart but a nervous battler." Brandon told his siblings.

"We're screwed." Owen whined softly as Ember put an arm around him.

"No we're not. Trust me." She smiled at him.

"Okay okay, we accept." Braden said to Brandon then turned to Ember and Owen. "Meet us in the battle gym after school, and good luck." He said as he and his siblings walked away.

"This will not end well..." Owen said softly, not looking forward to the battle.

"We just got to have faith, Owen. I think we can win this." Ember said.

"But... they're third years." Owen said.

"And Alex and Rayna were able to beat Salvador together. If we work together, I think we can win this. Now come on, let's get to class before we're late." Ember put Ponyta in her Poké Ball and she and Owen walked the rest of the way to the school building.

* * *

It was third period Battles and Ember sat in her seat listening to every word Professor Salvador was saying. Or at least she was trying to focus as she kept hearing annoyed groaning next to her.

"Oh for the love of- just stop talking so we can work on our assignment! ...Asshat." Rayna groaned, who was sitting next to Ember and looking bored.

"Be glad you didn't say that out loud." Ember whispered.

"He gave us our assignment ten minutes ago and now he's just jabbering his mouth!" Rayna whispered back. "I hate him so much..."

"Ahem... Miss Sullivan-Good, no talking to Miss Farrelly during class." Salvador said with a sly smile before he went back to talking.

Rayna rolled her eyes and whispered to Ember, "So Em, you doing anything after classes?"

"Yes I am in fact, Owen and I are going to have a Pokémon battle with Braden and Becca, Brandon's brother and sister." Ember said.

Rayna raised an eyebrow, "Jerkhole Brandon has siblings?! We've been in school for how many days already and we just now find out he has siblings?"

"Triplet siblings in fact." Ember said. "Owen and I caught them outside of the school before classes and Brandon was talking crap about Alex. We confronted him about it and he told his siblings to face us in a battle afterwards."

"Well I hope you kick their butts in battle, kick them hard." Rayna smirked.

"We will, Rayna." Ember smiled. "Although Braden and Becca don't really seem to be like Brandon from what we've seen. They actually seemed reluctant to battle us."

"I wouldn't fall for it, they could be tricking you." Rayna said. "Either way, beat the crap out of them!"

"Miss Sullivan-Good! If I catch you whispering again, I'm sending you to the office!" Salvador barked.

Rayna groaned heavily and put her head on the desk. Ember just shook her head and focused on the front of the class.

* * *

Later that day at lunch the gang were sitting in the cafeteria eating and talking without a care in the world, well all of them except Owen who was looking down at his bagged lunch without saying anything.

"Owen, everything okay?" Jax asked his mouth full of food.

"Huh? Oh yeah...just thinking." Owen said.

"Well, take a break and join us then!" Jax smiled putting an arm around him and Owen just continued to look down.

"I'm...gonna sit else where..." Owen said grabbing his bag and walking out.

"Was or something I said?" Jax asked confused.

Owen left the cafeteria and sat down in a quiet part of the hall way and let Caterpie out.

"Here you go Caterpie." Owen smiled giving Caterpie some of his lettuce off his sandwich.

"Pieeeeeeeee!" Caterpie smiled happily as it started munching on the lettuce.

"Enjoy." Owen smiled softly at it as he took out his iPhone and tried to FaceTime his mom again.

 _"Hello?"_ Lindsay asked picking up after a few.

"Mom!" Owen smiled.

 _"Owen hi! We heard about the news! We're so proud of you!"_ Lindsay smiled.

"Everybody is?" Owen asked blanking. "Even dad?"

 _"He's surprised and happy."_ Lindsay smiled. _"He's proud of you."_

"Really?" Owen asked surprised.

 _"Owen, your dad does love you."_ Lindsay said. " _You know how he is though, always having to be tough and strict."_

"It's just... He always shown Duke and Turk more affection than me... He always shows them favoritism..." Owen said looking down.

 _"He just sees a lot of himself in them."_ Lindsay said. _"He sees both of us in you."_

"He does...?"

 _"Of course."_ Lindsay smiled. _"No matter what, we're both proud of you no matter what."_

"Thanks Mom." Owen smiled softly after a few seconds of silence. That's when the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. "Oh sorry Mom! Lunch is over, I gotta go!"

" _You go, we can talk later."_ Lindsay said. _"Love you, sweetie!"_

"Love you, Mom! Bye!" Owen ended the FaceTime and put Caterpie in his Poké Ball before making his way down the hall.

* * *

Hours later once classes were over, Ember walked back inside of the school as she was in Pokémon Recess and met Owen in the halls.

"You ready, Owen?" Ember asked.

"As I'll ever be." Owen said, sounding nervous, but a little better after his talk with his mom earlier.

"Let's get going, they're probably already there waiting." Ember said.

Ember and Owen walked together towards the battle gym. They walked to the middle of the school and walked into the gym. Sure enough once they got in, Braden and Becca were inside, along with Brandon who was sitting on the bleachers with both his arms and legs crossed.

"You two actually showed up." Brandon sneered.

"Of course we showed up, a deal is a deal." Ember said.

"We had no doubts you were going to come, Brandon is the one that did." Braden said, receiving a glare from his brother.

"Well we're here, shall we get the battle started?" Owen asked.

Becca nodded, "Let's get this over with."

"I'm sure this battle will be fast since we're more experienced than those brats." Brandon smirked, causing Ember to glare at him.

"Brandon, can you go do something else please?" Braden asked.

"I'm the one who set up this battle, I'm staying here." Brandon huffed.

"There's no getting around it, he's our big brother." Becca sighed. "Come on, let's get ready."

"One step ahead of you." Ember said as she and Owen moved to one side of the gym while Braden and Becca moved to the other side.

"Alright... One Pokémon for each of us, send out yours first." Braden said.

Ember took out a Poké Ball, maximized it, and threw it out, "I choose you, Cyndaquil!"

"Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil let out his cry as he jumped out of his Poké Ball.

"Go on, Bulbasaur! You can do it!" Owen called out throwing out his Poké Ball.

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur cried out as he jumped out.

The Roode siblings held their Poké Balls and tossed them out at the same time, causing their Pokémon to jump out at the same time.

"Go Leafeon!" Braden called out.

"Flareon, go!" Becca called out.

"Leafeon!"

"Flareon!"

Both Ember and Owen were surprised at this. Not only were they also grass and fire type like Cyndaquil and Bulbasaur, but like Brandon's Vaporeon, they were Eeveelutions.

"So like Brandon, you two had Eevees as well?" Owen asked.

"That's right, and like Vaporeon, Leafeon and Flareon were our starters." Braden said with a grin.

" _Well this'll be an interesting battle."_ Ember thought.

"What are you two waiting for? Aren't you going to start off?" Becca asked.

"We will." Ember said. "Cyndaquil! Start it off with a Quick Attack to Flareon!" Cyndaquil ran at Flareon for the Quick Attack.

"Use Sand Attack on Cyndaquil!" Braden ordered to Leafeon. Leafeon ran in front of Flareon and threw sand in Cyndaquil's face. The sand blinding him, Cyndaquil moved his hand on his eyes.

"Thanks Braden." Becca thanked. "Flareon, attack with Bite!" Flareon opened her mouth up and ran towards Cyndaquil ready to bite him.

"Vine Whip!"

"Saur!" Flareon was interrupted by Bulbasaur's Vine Whip stopping her before she reached Cyndaquil. She did however bite on the vines. "Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur shouted in pain as it tried freeing it's vines from Flareon.

"Bulbasaur!" Owen called out, worrying about his Pokémon already.

"I'll help you, Owen! Cyndaquil's good now." Ember said as Cyndaquil shook his head to shake off the sand. "Cyndaquil, try the Quick Attack again!"

"Quil!" Cyndaquil backed up and charged at Flareon.

"I don't think so!" Braden shouted as Leafeon suddenly appeared in front of Cyndaquil. "Leaf Blade!" Leafeon slashed Cyndaquil with a sharp leaf which caused Cyndaquil to step back.

"Saur!" Bulbasaur saw this and was able to release one of his vines from Flareon. One of the vines moved over to Leafeon and slapped him down.

"Hey! Don't do that you idiot!" Braden shouted at Bulbasaur.

"My Bulbasaur is not an idiot!" Owen said. "And you will not hurt Ember's Cyndaquil! Bulbasaur, use Sleep Powder on Flareon!" Green colored powder appeared out of Bulbasaur's bulb and moved towards Flareon.

"Flareon, let go and attack Bulbasaur with Fire Fang!" Becca called out.

"Flareon!" Flareon quickly let go of the vine and before the powder hit her, she circled around Bulbasaur before leaping at him with firey fangs.

"Quil!" Cyndaquil shouted as he rammed into Flareon before the Fire Fang connected.

"Good job, Cyndaquil!" Ember cheered.

But after Ember cheered, both Cyndaquil and Bulbasaur were all of a sudden sent back by a Roar from Leafeon.

"Gotcha!" Braden laughed. "We got you now! Leafeon, use Toxic on Bulbasaur!" Leafeon wasted no time and released the purple toxic towards Bulbasaur, which caused him to cough and barely move.

"No!" Owen shouted.

"Don't worry, Owen, I got you." Ember said. "Cyndaquil, use Ember on Leafeon!"

"Cyndaquil!" Cyndaquil jumped in the air and released a few ember flames at Leafeon. Leafeon was able to dodge a few of them, but barely and an ember caught his tail.

"Leafeon!" Leafeon shouted as he started rolling on the ground to get the fire out.

"Really?" Both Braden and Brandon on the bleachers face palmed.

As this was happening, Owen took out an antidote and sprayed it on Bulbasaur. "There you go, this should get rid of the toxic."

"Bulba..." Bulbasaur looked at Owen with a small smile as the toxic began to move away from him.

"Think you can continue?" Ember asked Bulbasaur.

"Saur!" Bulbasaur nodded and Cyndaquil stood next to him.

"You haven't won yet, twerps!" Braden called out. "This is not over! Leafeon, Magical Leaf on both of them, now!"

"You too, Flareon with Fire Spin!" Becca ordered.

Both Flareon and Leafeon let out their cries as a mix of fire and magical leaves came out of their mouths and mixed together as they hurled towards Cyndaquil and Bulbasaur.

"Oh no... Oh no...!" Owen was in a panic, he knew he had to do something as the attacks were coming right at them. Bulbasaur watched on nervously as he waited for his trainer to order an attack. "What am I going to do...?!"

"Cyndaquil! Protect Bulbasaur and attack with Flame Burst!" Ember shouted.

Cyndaquil right at the call jumped in front of Bulbasaur, causing both him and Owen to look in surprise. Then with a deep breath, Cyndaquil released Flame Burst, a large burst of fire that was able to take out the Magical Leaf, but did not stop the Fire Spin.

"Go through the fire and Quick Attack!" Ember called out with Cyndaquil stopping the Flame Burst and running towards Flareon into the fire.

"Stop the fire, Flareon!" Becca shouted and Flareon did that as they saw Cyndaquil run towards her. "Dodge it!"

"Flare!" Flareon jumped avoiding the Quick Attack.

"Keep going, Cyndaquil!" Ember shouted with Cyndaquil continuing to try and attack Flareon with Flareon dodging as much as she could.

"I'll get that rat off your tail. Shadow Ball, Leafeon!" Braden shouted with Leafeon charging up it's ghost attack.

"Not this time!" Owen stepped forward. "Tackle, Bulbasaur!"

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur charged at Leafeon and right when Leafeon was about to let go of the Shadow Ball, Bulbasaur knocked him down causing the Shadow Ball to fly into the ceiling.

"Don't you dare lose!" Brandon shouted at his siblings.

"We won't!" Braden shouted. "Becca, let's both take this Bulbasaur down first!"

"Let's do it!" Becca and Braden stood together and the two pointed out and said together, "Flareon! Leafeon! Flamethrower and Solar Beam!"

"WHAT?!" Owen shouted with his eyes wide. "It's over..."

"Bulbasaur..." Bulbasaur too was worried. The trainer and Pokémon watched as the Eeveelutions charged up.

"Sorry kid... You're going down!" Brandon laughed.

"I don't think so!" Ember shouted. "Smokescreen, Cyndaquil!"

That's when Cyndaquil released his Smokescreen and everything in front of Leafeon and Flareon turned into smoke; they could not see anything in front of them.

"I got an idea..." Ember whispered to Owen. "Follow my lead. Flame Burst to Leafeon!"

"Quil!" Cyndaquil jumped through the smoke and released his attack onto Leafeon, startling it as well as hitting it with a critical hit. "Cyndaquil!"

"Leafeon!" Braden shouted.

"...No way..." Brandon's jaw slightly dropped.

"Your move, Owen!" Ember said.

Owen looked over, slowly nodded, and called out, "Bulbasaur, use Sleep Powder and then Take Down on Flareon!"

Bulbasaur released his Sleep Powder on Flareon, which Flareon tried to avoid this time but no avail thanks to the remaining Smokescreen. As Flareon was about to fall asleep, Bulbasaur ran at her and sent her back.

"No Flareon!" Becca shouted.

"One more move! Finish it off, Owen!" Ember cheered.

Owen gulped and gave a final order, "...Bulbasaur... grab them both with Vine Whip... and send them flying!"

"Bulba... SAUR!" Bulbasaur grabbed both Eeveelutions with his vines, held them up in the air, and sent them flying across the gym. They both crashed into the wall and once the Smokescreen finally settled... both Flareon and Leafeon collapsed.

"NO!" Brandon shouted as Braden and Becca just looked surprised.

"We won!" Ember cheered with Cyndaquil jumping in her arms.

"We... we won...?!" Owen stared in surprise. They actually won... and he did the final blow. "...We won!"

"Bulbasaur!" Bulbasaur ran up to Owen happily and jumped into his arms as well.

As Becca and Braden returned Leafeon and Flareon to their Poké Balls, Brandon approached them angrily. "I can't believe you two lost! To first years! You two are better than that!"

"Hey bro, they put up a fair fight, at least give them that." Braden said.

"Yeah, they beat us fair and square." Becca agreed. "They may be first years, but they do have the potential."

Brandon scoffed and rolled his eyes, "Whatever... You two were just going easy on them. Pathetic." He turned and walked out of the gym.

Braden made faces behind Brandon's back before he and Becca walked over to Ember and Owen as they put Cyndaquil and Bulbasaur back into their Poké Balls. "Hey, that was a heck of a battle, you two."

"Thanks." Ember said. "Sorry about your brother being like that."

"Eh, he's always been that way." Becca shrugged. "He doesn't like the thought of us losing against first years. But you beat us fair and square, good battle."

"Glad you thought we did good..." Owen chuckled nervously.

After handshakes and saying goodbyes, Owen and Ember left the school building and made their way to the dorms.

"You did really good, Owen." Ember smiled. "For someone who doesn't battle much, that was impressive."

Owen blushed at the compliment, "Th-thank you, Ember..."

"Maybe we can battle each other sometime." Ember suggested.

"M-maybe sometime... I'll see." Owen said smiling. "But... you helped me out there."

"I did a little, but you did good yourself too." Ember gave him a small one-armed hug. "I'll see you at classes tomorrow." She waved as she made her way to the girl's dorm.

"See ya..." Owen waved, his smile stayed there as he headed to the boy's dorm.

* * *

Okay! How'd I do here?! I did write the double battle and I think I suck at them... I am not good at battles/matches that involve more than two people.

Next chapter will be out when we can get it out, hopefully sooner rather than later!


End file.
